Closer to the edge
by Claire042
Summary: Santana es la nueva profesora de McKinley y Brittany es su nueva alumna. Una relación llena de vueltas y complicaciones.
1. Capítulo I

El teléfono celular vibró en el bolsillo de su jean y Santana lanzó un bufido de molestia antes de agarrar el aparato y ver quien llamaba. Tenía una vaga idea de quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche y no se encontraba con ánimos de hablar con nadie en ese momento.

Esperó a que el teléfono sonara un par de veces más hasta que se decidió a apretar el botón para corresponder la llamada entrante.

-Hey.

-¡Hola Santana!, ¿qué tal?, a mí también me da gusto oírte.

Santana frunció el ceño ante la voz alegre y cantarina de Quinn. La rubia la llamaba prácticamente todos los días y no supo descubrir el momento en que eso se volvió agobiante.

Ella y Quinn eran amigas desde la secundaria, habían compartido un departamento juntas y ahora vivían separadas pero continuaban en contacto. Era lógico que la rubia llamara seguido y demostrara preocupación por su amiga, pero la latina pensaba que no hacía falta que Quinn se molestara tanto por ella. Ya era grande y podía cuidarse sola. No hacía falta que llamara todos los benditos días. De igual forma, Santana nunca iba a admitir que consideraba a la rubia como una hermana, a pesar de que tenían personalidades tan parecidas que las llevaba a pelearse muy a menudo.

-¿Pasó algo, Q?. Me parece que no son horas para llamar.

-No, nada. Es que mañana comienzas con tu nuevo trabajo y supongo que estarás nerviosa.

"_Debí suponerlo."_ Se lamentó la latina para sus adentros mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su cocina y descansaba su cabeza en el brazo con el cual no sostenía el celular.

-Un poco. Siempre es difícil empezar en un lugar nuevo, y más cuando éste está repleto de adolescentes que se piensan que porque eres una profesora joven pueden ponerte a prueba y burlarse de ti cuantas veces quieran. Y cuando hay otros profesores que se piensan que por ser más viejos tienen más experiencia y pueden mirarte por encima de su hombro mientras piensan que su materia es la única que vale la pena en el maldito universo.

-Wow, no pensé que estarías tan nerviosa.

-No lo estoy. Ya lidié con esta situación muchas veces… es sólo que sigue siendo igual de molesta todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, mañana quizás cambie.

-No lo creo. Pero bueno, Q. Tengo que irme. Mañana quiero levantarme temprano y llegar antes para ver con que me voy a tener que enfrentar. No te enojes.

-No tengo porqué. Mucha suerte mañana, San. Lo harás bien.

-Gracias Quinn. Nos vemos pronto, ¿ok?.

-Eso espero. Hasta pronto.

Santana cortó la llamada y dejó el celular encima de la mesa sin cuidado. Se levantó de la silla y entró en el baño, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

-¡Brittany, Brittany!. ¡Detente!, ¿te volviste sorda?, ¿no ves que te estoy llamando como loca desde hace como cinco minutos? –Murmuró una agitada Rachel después de haber corrido unos cuantos metros para alcanzar a la porrista.

-Lo siento, no iba escuchando –Y se sacó los auriculares en forma de disculpa. Apagó el iPod y lo dejó en su mochila.

-Como sea. Te dije que escucharas esa cosa más baja, algún día no escucharás nada de verdad.

Brittany revoleó los ojos ante las palabras de Rachel. La rubia estaba acostumbrada a que su amiga la regañara por cualquier cosa que hacía o decía.

-Ojalá, al menos me libraré de escuchar cuando me regañas por cualquier cosa.

-No te regaño, Britt. Te digo la verdad. Mejor prevenir que curar. –La respiración de la morena se había calmado y ahora caminaba junto a la porrista hacia lo que sería su primera clase del día y la cual compartían juntas.

-¿Escuchaste los rumores? –Preguntó Rachel para captar la atención de su amiga nuevamente y romper el silencio que se había creado entre ambas.

-¿Qué rumores?.

-Bueno, la profesora Montgomery anda de licencia y hoy llega nuestra maestra suplente. Por lo que escuché, es bastante joven.

-¿Y?

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije?, Dios, yo sabía que esa cosa te iba a afectar la audición…

-No, me refiero a los rumores. ¿Qué rumores?.

-Bueno, se dice por ahí que tuvo varios romances con sus alumnos con anterioridad. Al parecer es muy bonita.

-Uff. –Brittany suspiró de mala gana y entró al aula. Si había algo que le molestaba además de que su amiga chismoseara la vida ajena de los demás, era la forma en que se ponían los varones cuando una profesora bonita enseñaba una asignatura. No importaba que la mujer no fuera lo suficientemente linda; ellos se babeaban igual. Como si fuera la más linda del universo. Mientras tanto, ellas no corrían la misma suerte. Los profesores hombres del colegio eran bastante viejos y tenían tanto atractivo como las faldas que Rachel usaba para asistir a clase.

Pero el hecho de pensar en una relación entre alumno y profesor la ponía enferma. No le gustaba que un adulto abusara de su autoridad de esa forma.

-No deberías decir eso Rach. Es una acusación grave y todavía no la conocemos. No podemos juzgarla.

Rachel se mordió el labio y optó por callarse. Atravesaron el aula hasta sentarse en la primera fila de la clase y Brittany abrió su carpeta para terminar la tarea de una materia que tenían en las próximas horas. Para ayudarse, sacó también un libro de historia y lo dejó cerca suyo en el escritorio.

La porrista se concentró tanto en su tarea (¿para qué le iba a servir saber en que año fue la segunda guerra mundial cuando la estuvieran asaltando?, no tenía sentido. Las líneas de tiempo tampoco tenían sentido, tantos números y fechas la confundían mucho, ¿para qué necesitaba saberlos si al día siguiente los iba a olvidar?) que no escuchó como sus compañeros suspiraban pesadamente y una ola de murmullos comenzó a circular por la sala cuando la puerta se cerró fuertemente.

Después de un par de minutos, sintió el codo de Rachel golpeando contra una de sus costillas tan duramente que tuvo que volverse para mirarla con furia. Sin embargo, Rachel estaba mirando hacia adelante y con una expresión de miedo en sus ojos.

-La última vez que lo comprobé, la guerra fría no estaba en mi programa de Literatura.

Brittany giró el cuello con tanta rapidez que enseguida se arrepintió de hacerlo. Sabía que le iba a doler durante varios minutos más, pero la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas le impedía pensar en nada más que en ver a quien le pertenecía la extraña voz que le hablaba. Sus ojos azules se toparon con los marrones de una joven latina con el pelo negro y una figura esbelta que la miraba inquisitivamente.

Brittany no sabía que contestarle, se sentía entre intimidada y enfadada. Entonces Santana volvió a hablar con un tono duro y mordaz.

-Contésteme, ¿estamos en Historia o en Literatura?

-Literatura –Murmuró entre dientes la joven.

-Así es. Por eso esta vez la voy a dejar pasar. Pero no voy a tolerar que nadie en mi clase esté haciendo cosas de otra materia. Ni voy a tolerar que se duerman o me falten el respeto. ¿Quedó claro?. Ahora, señorita…

-Pierce –Susurró en voz baja Brittany.

-¿Cómo?, no la escuché.

-Brittany Pierce.

-Bien. Ahora, señorita… _Pierce_, quiero ver que guardes ese libro y saques los apuntes de esta clase. ¿De acuerdo?.

Brittany se apresuró a hacer lo que la nueva profesora la pedía mientras la clase se sumía en un silencio absoluto que duró las dos horas enteras sin interrupciones. Santana se presentó ante el salón como el protocolo lo indicaba, dio algunas instrucciones más de cómo era su manera de enseñar y a todos les quedó bien en claro que no era alguien que se tenía que tomar a la ligera.

La porrista sabía que no necesitaba tener más clases con esa mujer para saber que la misma no iba a ser de su agrado. Había algo en ella que a Brittany le caía muy mal sin necesidad de conocerla. Y era muy raro que a la rubia le cayera mal alguien, ya que nunca juzgaba a la gente y era amable con todo el mundo. Pero Santana tenía, al parecer, todo lo que a ella le molestaba en una persona. La latina tenía una forma de ser autoritaria, poco agradable y egoísta con la gente. Una mujer de pocas pulgas que no se detenía en las nimiedades.

Brittany pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad después de dos horas, justo cuando la clase se había terminado y la latina se marchó por la puerta. Rachel la miró intrigada y decidió preguntar al respecto.

-¿Y, que te pareció?.

-¿Qué me pareció que cosa?

-La nueva profesora… Santana.

Brittany frunció el ceño ante el nombre de la mujer. No podía creer que esa persona le causara tanto rechazo.

-No me gusta –Contestó cortante.

-Es linda.

-No es mi tipo. Como te dije antes: no me gustó ni un poco.

Rachel la miró fugazmente pero decidió no acotar nada. Después de todo, Brittany había sido regañada por la latina, que la dejó mal parada frente a toda la clase así que tenía sus razones para que le cayera mal.

-Bueno, a mi me pareció muy bonita y agradable –Susurró Rachel sintiendo como sus mejillas iban tomando un color rosa que poco a poco se convertía en un rojo furioso.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las mujeres –Dijo una sorprendida Brittany, que todavía no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Había sido reprendida por la nueva profesora y su amiga le confesaba que tenía un flechazo con ella.

-¡Y es verdad!, ¡no me gustan! –Saltó defensivamente Rachel- Pero que no me gusten no quiere decir que no pueda reconocer que una mujer es linda cuando la veo. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Toda la clase andaba babeándose por ella.

-Entonces todos tienen mal gusto.

-Como digas, Britt –Suspiró Rachel sabiendo que era una batalla perdida de ante mano. Cuando a la rubia no le caía alguien bien no había nada que la morocha pudiera decir para cambiarlo.

Dando la conversación por terminada, Brittany se dirigió a la siguiente clase que afortunadamente en ese momento, no compartía con su amiga.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Santana caminaba dando grandes zancadas para llegar a la sala de profesores lo antes posible. Había terminado de dar su primera clase y se sentía satisfecha con el resultado final. Se había asegurado que los alumnos no iban a causarle ninguna clase de problemas, a pesar del leve incidente que sucedió al principio de la hora con la joven porrista.

La latina hizo una amarga mueca con la boca ante el recuerdo. Después de haberle dicho que se enfocara en su clase Santana se dedicó a observarla un par de veces para asegurarse de que no iba a volver a desconcentrarse. Mientras tanto, la rubia había adoptado una actitud desinteresada hacia sus explicaciones y lo único que hacía era mascar chicle exageradamente. No sabía por qué motivo decidió dejarlo pasar y no volver a reprenderla. Suponía que por hoy ya había sido suficiente. Pero no le gustaba ver que sus alumnos no escuchaban lo que ella decía.

Sin embargo lo dejó pasar y se enfocó en su siguiente objetivo, que era conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo y asegurarse de causar una buena impresión en ellos.

Cuando llegó la habitación ésta todavía se encontraba vacía, así que aprovechó para hacerse un café y sentarse en una mesa pequeña mientras sacaba algunos papeles de su maletín y revisaba el contenido que iba a enseñar en sus próximas clases.

Después de unos minutos la sala se comenzó a llenar y las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar. Intentó concentrarse en su trabajo pero terminó por dejarlo para después cuando sintió el peso de una persona sentarse cerca de ella.

-¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estás? –Saludó amablemente una voz masculina. Santaba levantó la cabeza para ver a un hombre con pelo rizado y unas cejas muy gruesas, que parecían no haberse depilado nunca y que la miraba esperando por su respuesta.

-Hm, hola… muy bien, ¿y tu?. –Contestó tímidamente ya que nunca había sido una persona muy sociable, a pesar de que mucha gente se le acercaba solamente por su aspecto físico.

-¡Bien!, así que… ¿nueva por estos lados?.

-Eso parece.

-Blaine Anderson. Profesor de Matemáticas. –Murmuró alegremente mientras le alcanzaba la mano y la latina la tomaba en respuesta.

-Santana López. Literatura.

-Lo sé, Montgomery es una especie de leyenda en este colegio. ¡19 enseñando lo mismo!. ¡Increíble!.

-Y eso que todavía no se jubiló –Agregó Santana sin poder evitar sonreír. La sonrisa del hombre era muy contagiosa, y no parecía mucho más grande que ella. Exceptuando sus cejas y la corbata de moño que llevaba, la latina pensó que le iba a caer muy bien.

-Bueno, no creo que le falte mucho, es mucho tiempo de todas formas.

Santana volvió a reír y pasó los minutos del almuerzo hablando con Blaine. A pesar de que no consiguió saber mucho más sobre su vida privada, logró enterarse de que el joven era gay y que estaba felizmente casado con un tal Kurt Hummel.

Por algún extraño motivo, a Santana eso no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. De hecho, ella era bisexual aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera. Sin embargo, intentaba ocultar esa parte de sí misma y sólo Quinn sabía de su existencia. La latina salió con muy pocas mujeres a lo largo de su vida y en cambio prefirió pasar más tiempo con hombres.

Y no pasaba un día sin que dejara de pensar en eso.

-Hey, ¿dije algo malo?.

La voz de Blaine la sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a enfocarse en la conversación.

-Lo siento, no escuché. ¿Qué preguntaste?.

-Preguntaba como había sido tu primera clase. Generalmente los alumnos de esta escuela suelen dar problemas a los profesores… nuevos.

-De esta y de todas. Pero estuvo bien. No hubo ninguna broma. Sólo un pequeño inconveniente con una chica que al parecer no le gusta mi materia.

-¿Se puede saber quién?.

-Creo que es una tal Britney Spears. Bueno, su nombre sonó como eso. No sé, llevaba el uniforme rojo de las porristas.

-¡Ah!, ¡Brittany Pierce!, que raro. Britt no da problemas, aunque bueno, sus notas académicas tampoco son las más notables… pero igual no creo que no le guste tu materia. Brittany es así. Todos los profesores pasan por lo mismo con ella. Pero es buena.

-Puede ser.

Santana prefirió no decir más nada y terminar lo que le quedaba de café. Se levantó del asiento y saludó cordialmente a Blaine antes de irse a su siguiente clase.

El resto del día pasó velozmente y sin ninguna clase de inconvenientes. Sin embargo, Santana no volvió a pensar en Brittany ni Brittany en Santana. Al menos no por ese día.

**Avisenme si quieren que lo siga… y si lo sigo, ¿qué edad les gustaría que tuvieran Santana y Brittany?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Capítulo II

Brittany corrió velozmente por el pasillo completamente vacío del colegio y se detuvo abruptamente enfrente de su casillero. Lo abrió de un tirón y sacó todos los libros que necesitaba para ese día mientras maldecía a su alarma por no haberla despertado esa mañana. Estaba tan apurada por llegar a la clase que chocó a varios alumnos en el camino y les pidió perdón sin darse vuelta a mirarlos.

Cuando llegó al aula se frenó y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire antes de abrir la puerta. La verdad era que estaba aterrada, había pasado una semana desde su primer encuentro con su nueva profesora y las cosas no habían empezado de la mejor manera. Y ahora esto.

Todavía no estaba preparada mentalmente para lo que iba a pasar ahí adentro (había llegado 30 minutos tarde y todo el mundo ya estaba en clase) y no contaba con una excusa demasiado potable para justificar su retraso, así que decidió entrar a pesar de que su respiración seguía estando alterada.

Cerró la puerta tras suyo y echó un vistazo tímido a la clase llena, sin querer enfrentarse todavía a Santana, que estaba apoyada contra su escritorio y de brazos cruzados explicando el nuevo tema.

-Buenas noches, señorita Pierce. Llegas tarde. –Espetó de manera mordaz y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. _Otra vez esta chica_, pensó.

La cara de Brittany se puso roja como un tomate y decidió contestar con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-E-el autobús lle-llegó tarde. Perdón –Dijo agachando la mirada y sintiéndose muy avergonzada. Era en esos momentos que quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Como vio que la latina no contestaba, se dirigió hacia su asiento junto a Rachel con los ojos todavía mirando al piso.

-¿A dónde vas? –Escuchó detrás suyo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de su amiga, que le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que las llegada tarde son consideradas media falta en este colegio?, tienes que ir a firmar el libro de faltas.

-¡Pero no tengo la culpa que el autobús haya llegado tarde! –Saltó la rubia enfadada por la respuesta.

-No importa lo que haya pasado, la regla se aplica a todos los alumnos por igual. A la secretaría. Ahora.

Brittany arrojó la mochila contra su asiento casi con violencia y salió pitando fuera del aula antes que Santana pudiera decirle algo más visiblemente molesta. Si había algo que odiaba era que le pusieran faltas injustas. Aunque nunca tuvo asistencia perfecta, le gustaba guardarse faltas para cuando pudiera usarlas a fin de año. Y las medias faltas era algo que le sucedía a menudo.

-Regresa cuando termines. –Susurró todavía con los ojos entrecerrados la joven antes de que Brittany cerrara la puerta y pretendiera no oírla.

La latina suspiró mientras pensaba si el problema era de ella o de la chica. No le gustaba tratarla así, pero tenía que mantener su figura autoritaria frente a la clase y no podía pasar por alto esos detalles.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Quince minutos más tarde, Brittany regresó a la clase luego de haber firmado el libro de faltas como correspondía. Por un momento pensó en ir directo al baño y fingir que en ese tiempo había firmado, pero tenía el leve presentimiento que la profesora iba a corroborar si la porrista había ido a la secretaría o si se había desviado en el camino. Así que prefiero hacerlo y dejarlo pasar.

Santana observó sentada detrás de su escritorio como la rubia se dirigía a su asiento sin mirar a nadie en particular y con cara de claro fastidio. Rachel vio la cara de su amiga y prefirió no hablarle, sabía que no era el momento indicado. Ya luego habría tiempo para eso.

-¿Firmaste el libro, Brittany? –Preguntó Santana desde la misma ubicación.

-Sí profesora López –Contestó la rubia con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz mientras intentaba contener un bufido.

-Eso espero, porque más tarde voy a ir a comprobarlo, ¿entendido?. Así que más vale que no hayas estado perdiendo el tiempo por el mismo motivo por el que llegaste tarde a mi clase.

-¡Le dije antes que el transporte llegó tarde! –Dijo levantando un poco la voz en señal de protesta.

-¿Media hora tarde, Pierce?. ¿Quince minutos para ir a la secretaría y volver?. Ahora mejor que deje de gritar porque la próxima vez será una falta entera. Sin excusas.

La rubia iba a contestar otra vez pero Rachel la pateó por debajo de la mesa y finalmente no dijo nada.

Así que durante el el resto de la clase Brittany se la pasó mirando su carpeta, copiando los apuntes de su amiga de lo que se había perdido en ese tiempo ausente y tratando de pasar desapercibida por la latina lo mayor posible.

-¡Antes de que todos se vayan, quiero que me dejen el ensayo que les había pedido sobre Macbeth la semana pasada! –Dijo casi gritando la joven.

Brittany dejó el suyo sobre la mesa sin siquiera mirar a la profesora y salió por la puerta sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba detrás de ella.

Rachel dejó pasar a la mayoría de los chicos para luego acercarse al escritorio y entregarle la tarea a Santana.

-Profesora, quiero decirle que disfruté mucho haciendo esta tarea… me encantó el libro. –Dijo intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible.

-¿En serio, Rachel?. Bueno, ya me di cuenta –Comentó mirando el ensayo de diez hojas que había hecho la morena. Ella sólo había pedido que fuera de cuatro. –Parece que de verdad lo disfrutaste…

Santana sonrió a la chica y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nos vemos, Profesora López.

-Nos vemos, Rachel.

La latina se quedó sonriendo maliciosamente durante un largo rato. _Hay cosas que al parecer nunca iban a cambiar._

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Rachel vio a lo lejos como Brittany cerraba su casillero con furia y se acercó sigilosamente para averiguar que le sucedía. El ruido había llamado la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí y la miraban molestos por su actitud. Pocas veces había visto a su amiga tan disgustada por esa clase de cosas.

-¿Está todo bien? –Susurró poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia que se volteó para mirarla.

-Sí, es sólo esa… profesora, que parece que tuviera algo personal conmigo.

-No creo, Britt. No es como si no tuviera motivos para hacer lo que hizo.

-¡No merecía la falta!, no es mi culpa que el despertador no haya sonado.

-Pero no es injusto. Está en las reglas del…

Brittany le lanzó una mirada asesina y Rachel dejó de hablar casi al instante. Bajó la vista ruborizada.

-¿Estás de mi parte o de la de ella?.

-¡De la tuya, claro!, ¡como se te ocurre!, nada más estoy diciendo que no es para tanto. Supongo que el hecho de que no te guste la materia tampoco ayuda mucho…

-No mientas Rachel. Pero bueno, no estoy de humor para pelear con nadie.

-No miento. Sólo digo la verdad, que no te agrade no quiere decir que su manera de enseñar sea incorrecta…

-¡Sólo la defiendes porque te gusta!

-¡Claro que no!, ¡ya sabes quién me gusta!

-¡Vi como la miras!, ¡tú y el resto de los chicos!. ¡Es una perra, Rachel!

-¡No me gusta Brittany!, ¡tú eres la que tiene algo personal con esa mujer que hace que no te agrade!. ¡No a todos tiene que caernos mal por eso!.

-Como digas, Rachel.

Brittany se mordió el labio inferior y decidió marcharse dejando a Rachel parada junto a su casillero mirando como su amiga se marchaba. No tenía ganas de discutir y provocar la mirada curiosa del resto del estudiantado. Aparte sabía que si seguía hablando iba a decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse luego y quería a Rachel lo suficiente como para no poder hacerlo.

-Espero que se le pase pronto –Murmuró la morena, en voz tan baja que solamente ella se escuchó.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

La porrista iba caminando por los pasillos hacia la salida después de que el día de clase terminara mientras miraba las tres llamadas perdidas que tenía en su celular; las tres pertenecían a su madre.

"_¿No sabe que estoy en el colegio y no la puedo atender?",_ pensó la rubia mientras se apresuraba a escribir un mensaje para decirle que estaría en casa dentro de poco tiempo. Decidió ahorrarse la parte de la media falta, porque sabía que si se lo decía se enfadaría. Julie era una mujer agradable y alegre como su hija, aunque no tan ingenua y con un carácter de armas tomar cuando Brittany tenía problemas en la escuela.

Lo cual era muy a menudo.

Terminó de escribir el mensaje luego de unos minutos cuando sintió que algo impactaba contra ella. Como fue tan de golpe cayó de espaldas contra el piso y el celular se estrelló contra uno de los casilleros. Sin embargo, el daño no fue tan grave ya que había usado uno de sus brazos para frenar la caída, pero ahora éste le dolía terriblemente. Escuchó pasos cerca de ella y una voz que le preguntaba como estaba.

Brittany se refregó el brazo dolorido mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba quien estaba arrodillada al lado de ella. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que era Santana quien le hablaba. La persona que menos quería cruzarse en el colegio, y más en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

-¿Estás bien, Brittany? –La mujer volvió a preguntar con notable preocupación en la voz. Había observado desde lejos a la muchacha ser arremetida por un rugbier que iba corriendo como loco por el pasillo y se acercó a ella apenas la vio tirada en el piso. El ruido del golpe había resonado por todo el lugar y un grupo de alumnos se había acercado a ver la escena formando una pequeña ronda alrededor de ellas.

Brittany murmuró lo que parecía un "sí" de respuesta y la latina quiso agarrarle el brazo que la joven se masajeaba para ver si se había hecho algún daño. Cuando la yema de sus dedos rozó la piel desnuda de su codo, Brittany alejó el brazo como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-Dije que estoy bien –Murmuró en voz baja y enfada. No quería tener a esa mujer cerca por lo que intentó pararse apresuradamente.

Santana la miró entre confundida y triste pero decidió no decir nada. Se levantó y fue a buscar el celular de la chica que había ido a parar unos metros por delante de ella.

Cuando regresó Brittany seguía con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Me parece que esto es tuyo –Murmuró Santana entregándole el celular, al cual se le había salido la tapa trasera –No creo que le haya pasado nada malo.

Un seco "Gracias" salió de la boca de la porrista y tomó lo que era suyo. Todavía le dolía el cuerpo y no sabía si su celular iba volver a andar bien.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? –Insistió Santana.

-No, estoy bien. Voy a ir directo a mi casa, ya estoy llegando tarde…

-Pero parece que todavía te duele, y quizás te pasó algo en el brazo. Déjame acompañarte.

Brittany revoleó los ojos. ¿Acaso la morena no entendía que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo?, ¿porqué insistía?. Y fue la primera vez en el día que se alegró de ver a Rachel acercándose a ella.

-¡Britt!, ¿qué pasó?, ¿estás lastimada?.

-Un chico la atropelló cuando venía corriendo y no quiere ir a la enfermería –Contestó la latina encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Britt!, vamos, yo te acompaño.

-¡Tengo que ir a casa!, hoy es mi día de limpieza. Tengo que ayudar a mi mamá. Nos vemos mañana, Rachel.

Y sin decir más la rubia se fue caminando sin perder tiempo y dejando a Santana mordiéndose el labio y pensando si había hecho algo mal.

-¿Profesora? –Llamó tímidamente Rachel para captar la atención de la morena que parecía absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Sí, Rachel?.

-Escuché que me mandó a llamar y quería saber porqué…

-Ah, es por algo que leí en tu tarea de esta semana. ¿Vamos a un aula vacía así te lo… explico?

La sugerencia de Santana hizo que por algún motivo la pequeña diva se sintiera más nerviosa de lo normal.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

-¡Mamá!, ¡estoy en casa! –Gritó Brittany desde la sala de estar aprovechando para dejar las llaves sobre la mesa y la mochila colgada en una de las sillas hasta el día siguiente que le tocara ir al colegio otra vez.

-¡Britt, menos mal, te llamé como diez veces y no contestabas!. Andaba preocupada…

-Lo sé, es que no podía contestar desde el colegio, si me veían me iban a sancionar. ¿Pasó algo? –Dijo Brittany entrando en la pequeña cocina y abrazando fuertemente a su madre, una mujer un poco más alta que su hija y con el cabello castaño, a diferencia de la muchacha.

-Es que tenía que estar en una reunión hace diez minutos pero no podía dejar a tu hermana sola.

-¿No podías haberme mandado un mensaje?, era más fácil…

-Uff, ¿apenas veo con los anteojos y querés que escriba en esa cosa chiquita?, gracias que sé llamar y listo.

Brittany sonrió y puso los brazos en jarra mientras miraba como su madre terminaba de arreglarse y tomaba la cartera.

-¿Cualquier cosa me llamas, ok?.

-Ok.

-A las seis voy a estar de vuelta. ¡Diviértanse!

"_Seguro, como si fuera divertido pasar una tarde con una nena de 5 años",_ pensó la porrista mientras revoleaba los ojos, algo muy característico en ella. Después de escuchar el sonido de la puerta de calle cerrándose subió hacia la habitación donde dormía su hermana. La encontró sentada en su cama mirando una película de Disney en la televisión y se sentó junto a ella mientras la abrazaba de costado.

El dolor del brazo ya se había ido y únicamente había quedado un pequeño moretón en el codo izquierdo que ya no le molestaba tanto como antes.

-Hey Chloe, ¿qué estás haciendo?.

-¡Miro Hércules! -Contestó la nena sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz. Era una de sus películas favoritas.

-Espera, ¿no la vimos ya como un millón de veces antes?

-Síp, pero me gusta mucho esta escena –Dijo la pequeña apuntando a la pantalla donde Megara estaba cantando _I won't say I'm in love._

-Es buena… ¡pero la Sirenita es mejor!

Chloe frunció los labios en señal de descontento porque sabía que era una discusión sin sentido. Su hermana era incluso más fanática que ella de las películas de Disney y nunca iba a aceptar que había una película mejor que La Sirenita. Optó por cambiar de tema.

-¿Mama?

-Tuvo una reunión. Vuelve más tarde, así que te quedas conmigo hasta entonces –Agregó mientras le revolvía juguetonamente el pelo igual de rubio a su hermana.

-¡No Britt!, ¡no me gusta que hagas eso! –La porrista se reía mientras dejaba de despeinarla luego de unos segundos.

-¿Va a venir Rachel más tarde?

-No arreglamos nada… ¿quieres que venga?

-¡Sí!, ¡quiero jugar con ella!

-Vale –Murmuró Brittany sacando su celular del bolsillo y verificando que todavía anduviera bien. Afortunadamente los únicos daños visibles eran dos rayones en la contra tapa. Marcó el número de su amiga y tuvo que esperar bastante antes de que le contestaran la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-¿Rachel?, hey, soy Britt…

-Hola Britt. ¿Cómo estás? –La rubia tardó unos segundos en contestarle. Rachel sonaba bastante insegura y nerviosa, y podía jurar que andaba retorciendo algo en su mano libre aunque no pudiera verla en ese momento.

-Bien… llamaba para saber si querías venir a pasar el rato a mi casa. Mi madre se fue y falta para que vuelva. Estamos Chloe y yo solamente y ella quiere que vengas.

-No puedo, lo siento. Tengo tarea que hacer. –Y ahí estaba, la misma sensación de inseguridad de segundos atrás. Brittany pensó que la morocha le estaba ocultando algo pero optó por averiguarlo otro día.

-Puedes venir a estudiar a mi casa. –Porque eso hacían casi siempre.

-Britt… lo siento, de verdad no puedo. Nos vemos mañana, ¿ok?

-Bueno… adiós –Suspiró y cortó antes de que la morena pudiera despedirse adecuadamente. Rachel se venía comportando raro desde hacía días y la rubia quería saber porqué.

-¿Y?, ¿qué dijo? –Preguntó una ansiosa Chloe.

-Que no puede –Y sin decir una palabra más, volvieron a enfocarse en la película.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

**Yeah, ¿será Santana la clase de pervertida que todos piensan que es?, no lo sé todavía, aunque la idea me llama la atención **

**Para los que quieren saber si va a haber Faberry, no creo, quiero que solamente se centre en Brittana… las que me leyeron comentar en otros fics se habrán dado cuenta que a pesar de que me gusta esa pareja creo que anda invadiendo muchas historias. Pero ya veré, creo que es más probable Pezberry (?) :D**

**Este cap fue algo corto, pero el otro supongo que va a ser más largo. Sigan comentando, me alegro que la historia haya tenido buen recibimiento!**


	3. Chapter III

Una semana después de aquella llamada Rachel seguía comportándose de la misma manera: nerviosa y distante. Brittany sabía que algo había pasado con su amiga, pero todavía le duraba su enfado con ella y estaba esperando el momento oportuno para sacar el tema a colación.

Ese día que les tocaba la clase que compartían con Santana, y la morena andaba más nerviosa que nunca. Apenas y miraba a Brittany, que intentaba sacarle conversación pero sólo recibía balbuceos y respuestas cortantes.

Las dos horas transcurrieron con tranquilidad, a diferencia de las semanas anteriores. La porrista pretendía tomar apuntes de vez en cuando mientras observaba las miradas furtivas que se lanzaban la profesora y su amiga.

_¿Puede ser…?,_ pensaba mientras arrugaba el ceño y negaba con la cabeza, hablando consigo misma_. No, no creo._ _Rachel sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Aparte, ella tiene este flechazo con este chico, el baterista del Glee Club, Finn Hudson…_

Brittany nunca entendió bien que era lo que su amiga veía en él: era demasiado alto, trataba mal a la gente y luego quedaba como el héroe pidiendo disculpas y cantándoles algo. ¡Hasta le regaló una postal de un cerdo para Navidad!. "_¡¿Qué clase de persona regala eso?, todo el mundo sabe que los patos son los más lindos para regalar. De todas formas, él nunca se fijaría en ella. Anda demasiado ocupado mirándose en el espejo como para apreciar a alguien más que él."_

La rubia se lo había intentado de decir un montón de veces, pero la diva siempre parecía no hacerle caso y era un tema con el que siempre terminaban discutiendo a los gritos. Ambas pertenecían al Glee club, pero Brittany se había unido recién el ante último año de secundaria y por pedido de Rachel, porque necesitaban bailarines para las competencias y las habilidades de baile del grupo eran casi nulas. A Brittany le agradaba pasar tiempo con sus compañeros de club, pero el que mejor le caía era su profesor, Blaine. A pesar de que daba matemáticas en horario escolar, tenía una voz excelente y era agradable con ellos, aunque Brittany encontraba confusa la obsesión que tenía por cantar canciones de Katy Perry.

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de las dos horas y sacó a la bailarina de sus pensamientos. La clase ya se levantaba para irse al receso cuando Santana se acercó al banco que compartían las chicas.

-Berry, terminé de corregir tu ensayo de la vez pasada y quiero hacerte un par de observaciones que te van a venir bien para la próxima vez.

-¿Y el mío? –Inquirió Brittany con un dejo de acusación en la voz, intentando sumarse a la conversación.

-Todavía no terminé de corregir todos, Brittany. La clase que viene voy a entregar los que me faltan –Contestó Santana notablemente irritada.

-¿Te espero afuera para ir juntas a hablar con Blaine, Rach? –Le recordó la rubia en voz baja a la morena pero sin dejar de mirar amenazadoramente a Santana, ya que habían estado de acuerdo en pedir la opinión del profesor para la tarea semanal que estaban preparando.

-No, ve primero sola. Te alcanzo por el camino.

-Pierce… -Susurró Santana en voz baja al posar sus ojos en los de la chica y tomándola desprevenida.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Brittany confundida por el cambio de voz de la latina.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?, ¿te duele todavía?.

-Nah, ya no me duele más.

-Me alegro… -Murmuró de manera titubeante.

-En fin, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos, Rachel.

Brittany sabía que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y a regañadientes tomó su mochila y salió de la clase sin mirar hacia atrás.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Santana hundió la cara en la almohada mientras suspiraba fuertemente e intentaba ahogar el ruido del teléfono sonando hace diez minutos. Cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea no iba a ceder, se levantó pesadamente y miró la hora: las 6 de la mañana. Lanzó varias maldiciones en español e inglés y contestó la llamada sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Cuándo será el día que llames a una hora decente? –Dijo tratando de enfatizar cada palabra para que la persona del otro lado de la línea se diera cuenta que acababa de despertarla.

-Lo siento, pensé que ya estarías despierta para ir a trabajar.

-Pues no… hoy sólo me toca una clase a la mañana y falta para que empiece.

-Oh, bueno. Sólo llamaba para ver cómo te estaba yendo en el nuevo colegio. ¿Algún problema hasta ahora?.

Santana se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño con el celular pegado al oído.

-Ninguno, todo está bien por el momento.

-¿Ningún inconveniente?, ¿llevas ya tres semanas trabajando en el cargo, cierto?, wow, eso es un récord hasta para ti.

-Bueno, hay una alumna bastante distraída a la que tuve que llamar la atención varias veces porque parece que le caigo algo mal, pero ya sabes… nada difícil de manejar. Nosotras éramos mucho peores –Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro de la morena que ya se había despertado del todo.

-Sin duda. Y hablando de la secundaria, Puck va a estar dando una fiesta este Viernes a la noche… -Quinn tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que la latina respondiera.

-Hay gente que nunca cambia… -Suspiró pesadamente. Hacía mucho que no iba a una de esas fiestas y sabía que iba a tener que ponerse al día con todos sus amigos- ¿Quién irá?.

-Pues los de siempre. Yo, Puck, Sam, Tina, Mike, Mercedes y solamente falta tu respuesta.

-Hm, bueno, no sé, supongo que me vendría bien despejar la mente un rato.

-¡Genial!, ya llamo a Puck para avisarle.

-¿A esta hora?, en serio Q, ¿acaso hiciste una promesa?.

La latina escuchó una risa breve del otro lado de la línea y cortó la llamada después de despedirse de la rubia.

Como no tenía nada para hacer hasta la hora de entrar al colegio, decidió tomar una bebida energizante, vestirse con ropa deportiva (unas calzas ajustadas y una musculosa blanca) y salir a correr por el parque que había cerca de su departamento.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Llevaba ya media hora de entrenamiento cuando decidió detenerse y terminar la bebida que quedaba en la botella. Estaba agotada y lo único que quería hacer era volver a su casa para descansar un poco y bañarse antes de entrar a la escuela.

Se acercó lentamente al cubo de basura para arrojar la bebida vacía cuando algo le llamó la atención y la distrajo de lo que iba a hacer. Una figura alta y de pelo rubio claro estaba en el borde del lago a unos cuantos metros de ella alimentando a los patos y acompañada de una nena más chica, que no tendría más de 5 o 6 años.

Pestañeó unos instantes para ver si se había confundido de persona, pero sabía que no se había equivocado. Era la primera vez que veía a Brittany S. Pierce sin su uniforme de porrista y con el cabello suelto. Santana tenía que admitir que el cambio era bastante notable y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia las largas piernas tonificadas de la atleta, que un corto short de jean dejaba al descubierto. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber hecho eso mientras pensaba _"Pierce no es mi tipo",_ y se detuvo a mirar las actitudes de la rubia, las cuales también eran muy diferentes de cuando estaba en clase. La que estaba viendo en esos momentos, no era la Brittany oscura y apagada que no hablaba en la materia para no llamar la atención, era una Brittany divertida y jovial que contagiaba alegría.

A pesar de que estaba de espaldas, la morena podía ver como la adolescente se reía alegremente cada vez que veía a la niña pequeña intentar acariciar a los patos y ver que éstos huían despavoridos fuera de su alcance. También notó a curva hacia arriba que formaban sus labios cada vez que sonreía, lo cual era todo el tiempo. Santana sintió el impulso de acercarse sólo para averiguar cómo era el sonido de su risa, pero sacudió su cabeza y dejó de mirar la escena que tenía frente a ella. Arrugó el ceño en señal de confusión y corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia su casa para darse una ducha de agua bien fría.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Durante los días que siguieron Brittany intentó comunicarse con Rachel para hablar de una vez por todas con ella, pero su amiga seguía evitándola el mayor tiempo posible. Apenas y tenían tiempo para cruzar algunas palabras en el colegio y no contestaba las llamadas. Hasta que la rubia se cansó de ese ir y venir y decidió encararla en una de las clases que compartían juntas. Para eso decidió llegar temprano al colegio, no sólo para hablar con Rachel antes de que Santana llegara al lugar, sino para que Santana no tuviera otra vez una excusa para dejarla mal parada enfrente de todos.

Sin embargo, la clase empezó a llenarse y Rachel llegó cinco minutos más tarde del comienzo de hora. Pero a diferencia de lo que ocurrió con ella la vez anterior, Rachel no recibió ninguna sanción. Brittany le lanzó una mirada de odio a la latina, que pareció no registrarla a sabiendas que la rubia no mandaría al frente a una amiga. En realidad, lo que Brittany no se había dado cuenta es que Santana había tratado de ignorarla desde el primer momento que cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Todavía se sentía mal por haber estado observando a una alumna cuando ésta no era consciente de eso.

La ira empezó a correr dentro de la bailarina como veneno cuando sintió el codo de Rachel golpeando su costado derecho. Giró la cabeza para preguntarle que quería pero se sorprendió cuando vio la expresión de tristeza y dejadez en la cara de su amiga. Con un movimiento ágil y silencioso, deslizó un papel en la carpeta abierta de Brittany, la rubia lo abrió disimuladamente y leyó lo que decía.

"Lo siento, no sé porque no me puso la falta".

"Tal vez porque le están gustando demasiado tus '_tareas_'". Quiso tratar de calmarse un poco antes de contestarle, pero todavía estaba enojada con la cantante por no querer dirigirle la palabra y disparó las palabras que le habían estado rondando la cabeza los últimos días.

Brittany le pasó devuelta el papel disimuladamente y Rachel la miró con la confusión incrustada en la cara.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Bueno, me estuviste evitando durante mucho tiempo y ya van varias veces que te quedas después de clase para que te corrija la 'tarea'. Parezco tonta, pero no lo soy". El papel que le había dado Rachel era grande y todavía tenía mucho espacio para explayarse. Y pensaba hacerlo.

"Ah. Así que era por eso". Escribió sin más. Vio de reojo como su compañera suspiraba pesadamente.

"¿Y qué iba a ser entonces?". Ahora sí que Brittany estaba perdida.

"¿Piensas que por eso tengo algo con Santana?"

"Sí".

"Entonces si te tranquiliza saberlo, no. No tengo nada con ella. Y no sé como podés creer que podría salir con una profesora."

Brittany respiró aliviada al leer lo que hacía tanto tiempo había querido leer.

"Bueno, cuando la conocimos dijiste que te gustaba. Y actúas raro alrededor de ella".

"Me gusta su manera de dar clases… y aunque me parece linda, me siento intimidada cuando estoy con ella. Es por eso que me pongo tan nerviosa".

"Me alegra saberlo. En realidad, si fuera con otro profesor quizás no me enfadaría tanto, pero es que ella… bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso, es una perra pervertida, seguro que lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti. Probablemente los rumores sean ciertos".

"No creo".

Brittany decidió ignorarlo y le preguntó mucho más aliviada. Y el alivio estaba segura de que era porque su amiga estaba bien y no le había pasado nada que ella no quisiera… ¿cierto?.

"¿Entonces por qué me esquivabas?"

"Es que…" La rubia podía leer la vacilación de su amiga en los trazos temblorosos. "Estuve saliendo bastante con Finn últimamente y sé lo que opinas de él…"

La rubia se apresuró a contestar en el papel cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximándose y la voz de Santana retumbando por toda el aula.

-Espero que esos sean los apuntes de mi clase, Pierce. Deme el papel.

-¿Qué papel? –Se apresuró a tapar la hoja con su mano izquierda y rogando que la latina dejara el asunto ahí. Pero era Santana, así que lo más seguro es que estuviera metida en serios problemas. Sabía que era un intento pobre pero tenía que hacerlo. Santana **no podía** leer el papel. Por su bien y el de Rachel.

-El que te estuviste pasando con Berry toda la hora. Dámelo.

-No sé de qué papel…

Brittany miró a Rachel suplicando ayuda, pero la morena la miró sin saber qué hacer.

-Ella me estaba ayudando con algo de la clase que no entendía. No dice nada más.

_¿En serio, Brittany, en serio?, ¡¿eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?. _La mirada de Rachel se lo confirmaba.

-Bueno, en ese caso voy a leerlo y ver si te puedo ayudar yo, que soy la profesora, no Berry.

La mano de Santana se mantuvo extendida y en ese mismo instante Brittany se dio cuenta de que la profesora no iba a ceder. Con una última mirada de resignación y sin querer pensar en lo que le iba a pasar después –y todas las sanciones que se ganaría por eso- le entregó el papel, rezando en silencio que la latina no lo leyera y lo dejara sobre su escritorio para después tirarlo a la basura como hacía el resto de los profesores.

Sin embargo, Santana se fue a sentar mientras la clase parecía contener la respiración y lo primero que hizo fue leer la conversación entre las jóvenes. Después de haber leído ensayos de las dos muchachas durante bastante tiempo, podía reconocer tranquilamente a quien le pertenecía cada letra. Una expresión de dolor atravesó su rostro por un momento cuando llegó a la parte donde la rubia expresaba lo que Santana le causaba. La tristeza y decepción ocuparon su pecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Brittany no quiso ver lo que estaba haciendo Rachel y decidió posar la vista en la carpeta, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida, sabía lo que había escrito y en ese momento Santana lo estaba leyendo.

Sintió ganas de ir al baño y vomitar, cuando al final la profesora despegó la vista del papel y sin siquiera mirarla dijo:

-Pierce, quiero que vayas a dirección y esperes hasta que vaya.

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más, Brittany se levantó de su asiento y salió del aula lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían sin mirar en un solo momento a Santana.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Bueno, me tardé un poco más pero lo terminé!. ¿Leyeron los spoilers de San Valentín?, no me hago mucha ilusión, Glee siempre nos tuvo a pan y agua a los Brittana shippers, así que no creo que esta sea la excepción. Pero ojalá que sí.

Espero que les haya gustado, no había mucha inspiración.


	4. Chapter IV

Brittany salió del aula y fue hacia la dirección arrastrando los pies con pesar. Los retorcijones en el estómago cada vez eran más dolorosos debido a los nervios que tenía, porque sabía que no sólo la iban a suspender durante unos días, sino que además su madre se iba a sentir decepcionada de ella, sin agregar el hecho de que la latina se encargaría de hacer su vida un infierno. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de aprobar esa materia de ahora en más.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, se dejó caer en una de las sillas que estaba afuera de la puerta con el cartel de "Dirección" y esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó calmarse pensando en otra cosa, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado preocupada y avergonzada por lo que le iban a decir en su casa. Hasta pensaba en algunas excusas para que su familia no se enterara cuando escuchó pasos por el pasillo. Abrió los ojos alerta y su mirada se cruzó con la de Santana, que la observaba indiferentemente.

Brittany se paró y esperó hasta que la latina se acercara a ella, para que entraran juntas a ver a la directora Sylvester. Cuando lo hizo, vio como la morena se mordía el labio inferior para luego decir algo que la movió de su eje.

-Siéntate Brittany, quiero que hablemos.

Brittany hizo lo que le pedía y se sentó en la esquina del banco, mientras que Santana se sentaba en la otra, procurando dejar la mayor distancia entre ellas. La rubia vio como la profesora se frotaba las sienes mientras pensaba en el asunto. Por su parte ella ni se atrevía a respirar.

Finalmente Santana se irguió en el asiento y la miró detenidamente, sin decir nada. Hasta el momento Brittany nunca se había fijado demasiado en su profesora, pero esta vez al tenerla tan cerca le resultaba muy difícil no perderse en esos ojos color caramelo que la miraban con una sombra de tristeza.

-Brittany… ¿qué hice para que pienses de mí de esta manera? –Alzó el papel que traía en su mano izquierda y lo agitó en el aire para mostrar a lo que se refería.

-Yo… no quise poner eso. Solamente estaba preocupada por Rachel.

-¿Preocupada de qué?, ¿de qué abusara de ella? –La morena lanzó una risita sarcástica para demostrar lo absurdo de la idea.

-Bueno… algo así –Brittany agitó los brazos para intentar quitarle importancia al asunto.

Santana frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, que por algún motivo le molestó demasiado.

-Brittany, es muy grave de lo que me estás acusando. Más cuando no tenés ninguna prueba para demostrarlo.

-Ya lo sé, pero Rachel ya me contó que al final no era nada de eso.

Santana se paso una mano sobre el pelo sin saber muy bien que hacer. Se suponía que tenía que estar dándole la hoja a la directora y no estar hablando con la chica. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Por qué piensas que haría algo así? –Preguntó de repente curiosa. La actitud desvergonzada de la joven le provocaba mucha curiosidad.

-Es que… no sé, Rachel se venía comportando más rara de lo normal, y bueno, justo era después de que le pidieras que se quedara después de clase… -Santana logró percatarse del leve temblequeo en la voz de Brittany.

-Sigue sin ser razón suficiente. Rachel tiene buenas notas y me pidió que la ayudara con la materia para mejorarlas y poder llegar a tener el promedio necesario para ingresar en alguna buena universidad. –Santana volvió a fruncir el ceño con cansancio –De hecho está bastante obsesionada y nerviosa con el tema. ¿Nunca te lo mencionó?.

Brittany negó con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación de más de dos palabras y la rubia no podía evitar sentirse intimidada ante la fuerte presencia de la latina.

-En la hoja decís que hay rumores sobre mí… ¿qué rumores? –Todavía no sabía porque seguía preguntándole cosas en vez de castigarla por lo que había hecho, solamente lo único que sabía era que quería conocer más a la chica para entender porque se ponía tan a la defensiva. Quizás así encontrara un motivo para mejorar la relación.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre las dos ya que ninguna de las dos se animó a decir nada durante unos minutos.

-Pierce, ¿qué rumores?

La porrista levantó la vista del suelo para enfrentar la mirada de la latina una vez más, percatándose de que la había vuelto a llamar por su apellido.

-Eh… unos rumores de cuando empezaste a trabajar, pero ya no se comenta más nada. Eran solamente tonterías, ya sabes.

-No lo voy a repetir otra vez, ¿Qué rumores? –Inquirió incansablemente. Necesitaba saber que se había estado diciendo de ella a sus espaldas para saber lo que opinaba el resto del alumnado de ella –Pierce, quiero que me digas lo que se dice por ahí de mí. No voy a castigarte más por eso, ya que quiero creer que no fuiste la que los empezaste.

-No, claro que no. Fue un boca a boca, no sé quien lo dijo ni con que fundamento lo hizo, pero si sé que duró muy poco y nadie creyó mucho en eso, de verdad. Supongo que… se comentaba que… -Empezó a tartamudear intentando encontrar las palabras para que Santana no se enojara mucho más de lo que ya debía de estar- Se comentaba que, bueno, te gustaba mantener relaciones con tus alumnos… fuera de clase… y que te aprovechabas de ello…

La rubia le lanzó una mirada rápida y volvió a concentrarse en el piso, que de golpe se había vuelto demasiado interesante. Sin embargo, Santaba no estaba sorprendida de la noticia, ya que sabía que era joven –sólo tenía 24 años- su físico era deseado por muchas personas y envidiado por otras, y que por eso los chicos en el colegio eran así, cuando veían a una profesora 'caliente' –especialmente ella- empiezan a hacer circular esa clase de rumores. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero era la primera vez que alguien se animaba a decírselo.

-Pero no es cierto, jamás tuve otra relación con un alumno que no fuera estrictamente profesional.

-Lo sé –Murmuró en voz baja la rubia.

-¿Lo sabes? –Brittany asintió -¿Y cómo lo sabes?

La joven se volvió a encoger de hombros y contestó.

-Son solo rumores. Y me siento muy mal por haberlos creído… no se debe juzgar a la gente sin antes darle la oportunidad de conocerla –Sabía que era un poco mentira lo que estaba diciendo, ya que no conocía más de la vida de la profesora que su nombre y apellido, pero intentaba suavizar la situación para que la sanción no fuera demasiado excesiva.

-¿De verdad, Brittany?, ¿porqué debería creerte eso cuando hace apenas media hora me estabas llamando pervertida?

La porrista levantó la cabeza y Santana pudo percibir un destello de rabia comenzando a brotar en sus ojos.

-Porque Rachel es mi mejor amiga, y estaba tan preocupada por ella que exageré demasiado.

-Y sin embargo siento que piensas eso de mí desde antes que comenzara lo de Rachel.

-No es como si motivos me faltasen, siempre estás llamándome la atención por cualquier cosa. Todo el mundo habla en clase, se pasa papeles, cuchichea… pero yo soy la única que se lleva la peor parte. A veces pienso que tienes algo personal conmigo, como si estuvieras ensañada.

-No me caes mal, Pierce. Te llamo la atención porque no te molestas en disimular cuanto te desagrada mi clase. Pero reconozco que empezamos con un mal pie nuestra relación. Me gustaría cambiar eso, me gustaría demostrarte que no soy la clase de persona que piensas que soy.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí… sé que te caigo mal, y justamente por eso sé que si le aviso a la directora y ella le avisa a tu madre vas a odiarme todavía más. Y no quiero que pase eso. Quiero demostrarte cuan equivocada estás.

-Entonces… ¿no le vas a… no le va a decir a Sue?

-No, pero igualmente no puedo dejar de ponerte una sanción por eso. Tus palabras me dolieron. –Confesó agachando la mirada. Brittany fingió no darse cuenta de la actitud de la mujer.

-¿Y Rachel?.

-Supongo que la sancionaré de la misma manera. Y en clase van a tener que sentarse en lugares diferentes para evitarnos cosas como estas en un futuro.

Brittany no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio y, aunque le costara admitirlo también de alegría. Eso era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido pedir nunca.

-Muchas gracias Santana.

-Y Pierce… si esto se vuelve a repetir de alguna otra forma, voy a hacer que te suspendan y que cuente en tu historial de la escuela para siempre.

Brittany asintió enérgicamente y supuso que ya era el momento de irse del lugar, así que se levantó del asiento y se dio cuenta que Santana estaba mirando el piso, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Profesora?.

-¿Hm? –Contestó alzando un poco la vista y fijándola en esos preciosos ojos azules.

-Perdón por todo lo que dije.

La porrista sonrió alegremente mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se alejaba a gran velocidad por el pasillo, dejando a una Santana totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos detrás de ella.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

-Espera, creo que entendí mal. ¿Me estás contando que dijo todo eso de ti y no la suspendiste? -Ya era la medianoche del viernes cuando todavía estaba en la casa de Puck con el resto de sus ex compañeros de colegio y le estaba contando a Quinn lo sucedido en el trabajo.

-Iba a ser peor si hacía eso, así tal vez no vuelva a hacer nada- Contestó Santana mientras se encogía de hombros como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. Quinn la miró extrañada y siguió insistiendo ante la respuesta tan pobre de su amiga. La conocía desde que estaban en la secundaria en el equipo de animadoras, y sabía que a Santana nunca le temblaba el pulso para enfrentarse a alguien.

-Te juro Santana, hay veces que no te entiendo para nada.

La chica suspiró pero continuó en silencio. ¿Cómo iba a lograr que los demás la entendieran cuando ni ella misma se entendía?, ¿porqué a los demás les costaba tanto entender que lo había hecho para que Brittany se sintiera en deuda y no volviera a causarle problemas?. Claro, también estaba la posibilidad de que la suspendieran, su familia se enterara y no volviera a contrariarla más en clase. Sin embargo la diferencia entre una opción y la otra le parecía enorme. Mientras que la primera le daba la posibilidad de que la rubia cambiara de opinión de ella, la segunda lo único que iba a lograr es que la odiara todavía más. Y aunque sabía que a lo largo de su vida y de su carrera nunca le había importado lo que un alumno pensara de ella… en esta ocasión si le importaba con Brittany. Después de que la vio en el parque con esa actitud tan desenfadada supuso que ella tampoco había hecho algo como para caerle bien a la chica, y que esa era una manera de redimirse.

Cuando Quinn iba a abrir la boca para seguir reprendiéndola apareció Puck cargando una botella de cerveza en una de sus manos.

-¡Hey!, me estoy aburriendo acá adentro, salgamos a algún bar a tomar algo y bailar.

-¿A esta hora? –Inquirió una visiblemente molesta Quinn.

-Apenas son las 00:30, ¡la noche recién empieza!, y hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos a bailar.

Quinn miró a Santana buscando algo de apoyo cuando escuchó que la morena decía.

-Por mi está bien.

Puck se alejó con un puño alzado en señal de victoria y Quinn aprovechó para fulminar con la mirada a la latina, que miraba para otro lado haciéndose la desentendida.

-Pensé que ya no estabas interesada en esas cosas –Dijo con veneno en la voz.

-Necesito distraerme un rato, y de todas maneras Puck tiene razón, ya no salimos tanto como antes y era divertido. ¿Qué tiene de malo?, vamos Q, cualquier cosa nos volvemos antes si está muy aburrido todo.

Quinn revoleó los ojos en señal de derrota y siguió al resto del grupo hasta el bar. Siempre que Santana le prometía volverse antes por cualquier motivo, nunca lo terminaba haciendo.

Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Después de media hora arribaron al boliche que ya se encontraba repleto de gente, en su mayoría grupitos de jóvenes de 20 a 27 años esperando volver a su casa con anécdotas para contar durante el resto de la semana.

A Santana nunca le gustaron esa clase de lugares concurridos de gente, y el motivo era bastante simple y obvio: los hombres la miraban como si fuera carne recién sacada de la parrilla y la mayoría no la dejaban bailar ni tomar algo en paz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a uno de esos, pero ese día tenía ganas de sacarse a cierta rubia de la cabeza que en los últimos días se colaba en sus pensamientos con una velocidad que la asustaba.

Quinn la agarró del brazo una vez que entraron y la condujo hacia una de las pocas mesas libres que había cerca de la barra de tragos.

-Vamos –Le dijo casi a voz en grito, la música era ensordecedora- voy a buscar algo para tomar, ¿qué prefieres?.

-Caipirinha –Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces mientras le agradecía internamente a su amiga por no arrastrarla a la pista de baile enseguida. -¿Y los demás? –Preguntó antes de que se fuera.

-Creo que ya se metieron en la pista, seguro que somos las únicas que no queremos bailar todavía.

Santana suspiró pesadamente y se apresuró a sentarse en la mesa para esperar a que Quinn llegara con los tragos.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

-¡Vamos Rachel!, no podemos estar todo la noche sentadas en la barra tomando y sin ir a bailar.

-Eh, sí, podemos. –Murmuró la morena que iba por su segundo daikiri de durazno.

Brittany bufó frustrada y miró hacia la pista. Le encantaba bailar y la música estaba llamándola para que fuera, pero no quería dejar a su amiga sola porque corría el riesgo de emborracharse y ella tenía que llevarlas devuelta. Se suponía que habían ido al lugar para festejar lo bien que habían salido las cosas esa semana y divertirse un poco. Y eso definitivamente no era lo que estaba esperando.

-Pero Rach… -volvió a insistir la rubia antes de ser bruscamente cortada por la cantante.

-Mira Britt, voy a estar bien, podés ir a bailar sola. No te preocupes por mí.

La porrista la miró mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras una sensación de culpa la invadía.

-Bueno, igual voy a estar por acá cerca, ¿ok?

-Ok –Contestó Rachel haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que se marchara de una vez, sabiendo que la porrista se moría de ganas por bailar.

-Y Rachel, no te emborraches, no sé manejar todavía.

-Sí sí.

Brittany se alejó de su amiga y terminó bailando casi en uno de los bordes de la pista, donde comenzó a llamar la atención de mucha gente cerca que la miraba curiosa. La verdad era que aunque estaba sola, la rubia bailaba maravillosamente bien y no necesitaba de un compañero para llevar un ritmo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y simplemente dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera al compás de la música, disfrutando de la sensación de seguridad y libertad que la canción le provocaba.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

-Mira, parece que a Puck no le gusta perder el tiempo –Santana escuchó como Quinn le comentaba mientras ponía su trago enfrente de ella y se sentaba en la otra silla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la rubia con la que está bailando, ¿no los viste?.

-No, ¿cuál rubia? –Contestó alzando el cuello lo más que podía para ver el aspecto de la chica que se iría con su amigo esa noche –No la veo. ¿Dónde?

Quinn alzó el brazo en señal de respuesta y señaló cerca del borde de la pista. Después de unos segundos de mirar a donde le señalaba su amiga finalmente pudo distinguir la ardilla muerta que llevaba Puck en su cabeza como pelo. Su amigo mantenía su cuerpo pegado a la espalda de una chica rubia mientras la agarraba por la cintura e imitaba sus movimientos sensuales.

-Mierda –Dejó escapar la morena cuando sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los azules de Brittany, que la miraba fijamente mientras se frotaba descaradamente contra Puck. Estaba tan ensimismada mirándola bailar que no se había dado cuenta que Quinn le estaba hablando.

-¿Me decías? –Preguntó Santana, todavía sin despegar la vista de la pareja en la pista.

Quinn suspiró indignada.

-Te preguntaba si te parecía linda.

Santana se tardó unos segundos en contestarle.

-Es bonita. Pero las hay más lindas. -Aprovechó a tomar un trago de su bebida para ocultar el temblequeo de su voz mientras pensaba _"ojalá fuera verdad"._ Si bien al principio había pensado eso, con cada día que pasaba encontraba a Brittany más atractiva. Incluso en ese momento, con ese short negro que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y un escote blanco que iba más allá de lo socialmente permitido, la encontraba mucho más linda.

Sin embargo la latina sabía que se había ahorrado un par de detalles en la respuesta. Que tenía que decirle que la chica era una de _sus_ alumnas y que era la que la había llamado pervertida, pero no lo hizo. Ya sea porque no quería que Quinn sacara a relucir ese tema o porque ella misma se sentía mal por haber empezado a pensar en una alumna de esa manera.

Pero su manera de bailar hacía que no pudiera despegarle los ojos de encima ni por un instante. Es como si la rubia se encontrara en su propio mundo, moviéndose como quería y logrando ser sensual con cada cosa que hacía.

Santana supuso, por la mueca burlona que Brittany llevaba grabada en su cara, que la chica ya sabía que la latina estaba observándola desde lejos como una idiota. Se sonrojó cuando asimiló lo que estaba haciendo y despegó su vista de aquel atlético cuerpo para hablar con Quinn y calmarse un poco.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

La rubia frunció el ceño desconcertada cuando Santana dejó de mirarla y empezó a hablar con la mujer con la que estaba sentada en la mesa. Le había llevado un buen tiempo identificar a la latina entre la inmensa multitud, pero cuando lo hizo quiso alejarse enseguida de ahí, hasta que unas manos firmes en su cintura se lo impidieron. Fue después de eso que su mirada se encontró con la de la profesora y le pareció vislumbrar algo de deseo y hambre en la misma. Aquello la impulsó a bailar de la manera más sensual que podía.

-¿Venís seguido acá? –Escuchó la voz ronca del hombre hablándole cerca de su oído izquierdo, mandándole un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

-No mucho –Le respondió sin demasiado interés.

-Bueno, eso explica porque no te vi antes… -Brittany revoleó los ojos ante los pobres intentos del hombre por sacarle algo de conversación, aunque no fuera exactamente _eso_ lo que él quería. –Si te hubiera visto seguramente me hubiera costado olvidarlo. –Agregó con la cabeza cerca de su cuello. La rubia sonrió con soberbia, disfrutando de la insistencia del hombre y de la mirada hambrienta y posesiva de Santana desde el otro lado.

El chico –que en algún momento le pareció escuchar que su nombre era Puck- seguía haciéndole preguntas tontas que la porrista contestaba con pocas palabras o con algún gesto rápido de la cabeza. Estaba mucho más interesada en volver a captar la atención de la latina nuevamente, porque le molestaba bastante saber que ya no la estaba mirando.

Tampoco entendía por qué le estaba molestando algo que no debería cuando tenía motivos de sobra para que no le importase, pero sin embargo lo hacía. Y mucho.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Santana no podía evitar ojear de vez en cuando a Brittany, que ahora ya no sonreía tan socarronamente como lo hacía antes. Quinn se había dado cuenta que su amiga andaba algo distraída desde que le había señalado a la chica con la que bailaba Puck, pero decidió no realizar comentarios al respecto. Santana no era una de esas personas que hablaba sobre lo que le pasaba o admitía que le sucedía algo con mucha facilidad. De hecho casi nunca lo hacía, y ella había aprendido a respetar y a acostumbrarse a eso.

Mientras tanto, Brittany se había dado vuelta y bailaba frente a frente con Puck que le comía la boca con la mirada. Sus cuerpos estaban peligrosamente cerca y la latina sintió una punzada de celos en la boca del estomago, e inmediatamente se sintió la peor basura del mundo por tener ese sentimiento de enojo y odio contra uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida. Puck no tenía la culpa de nada y ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir que él estaba tocando algo que no le correspondía y que por lo tanto no le pertenecía.

Porque algo dentro suyo le decía que le pertenecía a _ella._ Y la mirada de la bailarina se lo había dejado confirmado.

Después de unos minutos, cuando se terminó una de las canciones de moda que estaba sonando, la chica se alejó bruscamente de Puck después de que éste la había intentado atraer más para sí para besarla. El hombre se quedó en medio de la pista con el enojo y el desconcierto grabado en el rostro mientras Brittany luchaba contra la multitud para volver con Rachel.

-Voy a buscar más alcohol –Susurró la latina de golpe levantándose lo más rápido que podía y dejando a Quinn hablando sola.

No sabía que tenía esa chica que la hacía actuar de manera tan irracional e instintiva, pero cuando la vio irse se apresuró a seguirla para no perderla entre el tumulto de gente.

Las personas estaban tan pegadas entre sí que no dudó en repartir codazos y pisotones para que le abrieran paso a la fuerza mientras éstas la miraban con ojos asesinos. Lo único que ella veía era una cabellera rubia que se libraba de la multitud y se dirigía directo hacia la barra del boliche.

Brittany intentó buscar a Rachel por todas las sillas pero no la vio por ningún lado, así que se sentó y se pidió una botella de agua para pasar el rato. Se dijo que seguramente su amiga andaría en la pista bailando con alguien o en el baño. Más tarde seguramente la encontraría.

A unos metros de distancia Santana dudaba si acercarse o no. Si lo hacía lo más probable era que la joven pensara que la estaba acosando, y no estaba haciendo eso… ¿o si?. Se mordió el labio inferior y una vez más en lo que iba de esa noche, dejó que su instinto tomara la decisión por ella.

-¿Conductora designada? –Escuchó entonces que una voz ronca le hablaba desde su derecha. La pregunta tomó a Brittany por sorpresa e hizo que saltara de su silla mientras miraba con asombro a la latina que tomaba asiento a su lado, pero manteniendo siempre cierta distancia entre ellas.

La morena se insultó a sí misma internamente por la estúpida pregunta que había hecho. Los nervios no la dejaban pensar correctamente.

-Hm, no, no manejo todavía. –Se tomó unos segundos para contestarle. Era inútil fingir hacerse la sorprendida de verla en el lugar cuando se habían estado mirando durante 15 minutos más o menos.

-¿Entonces porque estás tomando agua? –Comentó con una mueca de disgusto. Como si tomar solo agua en un boliche fuera lo más patético y aburrido del mundo.

"Porque tenía ganas". Hizo una pequeña pausa sin esperar ninguna respuesta. "Y porque no traje plata como para algo más" –Terminó en un murmullo avergonzado que Santana tuvo que esforzarse por escuchar.

-Oh, bueno, dejame invitarte uno entonces –Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Brittany la miró de reojo mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa burlesca en su cara. No era tonta, había notado los nervios de la latina y quería jugar con eso todo lo que le fuera posible. Era una especie de venganza por los malos ratos que le hacía pasar en el colegio.

-Estoy bien con el agua, gracias.

-Insisto. El agua es aburrida –Intentó por última vez.

-Y yo te dije que no quiero.

-Si vos decís… -Contestó molesta, pidiéndole un "sex on the beach" al barman que le sonreía desvergonzadamente. Brittany arrugó el ceño ante el coqueteo descarado de aquel hombre.

Continuaron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que la morena recibió su trago y volvió a hablar.

-¿Viniste sola?.

-No, vine con Rachel.

-¿Y dónde está?, porque no la vi.

-No sé, la última vez que la vi estaba acá en la barra tomando algo. Debe estar bailando por ahí… supongo.

-¿Ya tienen 18 las dos? –Preguntó sorprendida y alzando sus cejas.

-Yo no, pero Rachel sí. –Dijo mientras le mostraba la identificación falsa que llevaba en su bolsillo izquierdo. Santana se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que Brittany todavía era menor.

-Hubiera jurado que era al revés

-Los cumplo dentro de dos meses –La bailarina se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, no falta mucho –Murmuró entonces con algo de ¿alivio?. No sabía que nombre ponerle a esa sensación en su estomago.

-¿Y la rubia con la que estabas sentada antes?, ¿no deberías volver con ella? –Susurró con un dejo de celos en la voz que pasó desapercibido por la mujer.

-¿Con quién?, ¿con Quinn? –La latina tardó un rato en entender lo que Brittany estaba queriendo decir y cuando lo hizo se rió de lo que insinuaba la chica. –Nah, Quinn es mi amiga, no creo que me extrañe.

-¿Viniste con ella?

-Con ella y con un par más de amigos. Uno de ellos es con el que estabas bailando en la pista. –Puntualizó para ver la reacción de la joven y sin esconder el hecho de que la había reconocido.

-Ah –Contestó con algo de decepción, dándose cuenta de que Santana no la había estaba mirando a ella todo ese tiempo, sino lo que estaba haciendo su amigo. Había malinterpretado todo y se sentía como una mierda. Se sorprendió a si misma pensando de esa forma y en su interior comenzó una lucha contradictoria. Porque eso era lo que la latina le provocaba ese día… sentimientos contradictorios. Odio y atracción al mismo tiempo. Pero ahora mismo… No, no lo entendía, y seguía sin entenderlo; ¿por qué se sentía así?, ¿porqué de golpe quería irse del lugar para alejarse lo más posible de esa mujer?, ¿porqué siquiera se estaba haciendo la cabeza por alguien a quien detestaba la mayor parte del tiempo?, ¿por qué la hacía sentir mal saber que la morena no la _deseaba y que probablemente nunca lo hizo_?.

¿Por qué siquiera estaba pensando en Santana López?.

Brittany se levantó del asiento ante la mirada sorprendida de la morena.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó apoyando una mano en su hombro tímidamente y mandando un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

-¿Y qué te importa? –Dijo quitándose la mano de su hombro de una manera muy brusca, en un intento lastimero de herir a Santana con su actitud. Lo único que quería era eso, herirla de la peor manera posible aunque no supiera muy bien porque. Y ese era uno de los tantos defectos de tener una personalidad sanguínea, que la hacía actuar la mayor parte del tiempo impulsivamente con la clara intención de lastimar a los demás cuando se enojaba. Rachel siempre le había criticado aquello.

-Tenés razón –Contestó con veneno en la voz la latina, cansada de la actitud de Brittany –No puede importarme menos lo que haga una nena inmadura como vos.

La rubia ignoró el agradable escozor que le había dejado el toque de Santana en su piel desnuda mientras la miraba con furia contenida. Quiso contestarle cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar con fuerza en su bolsillo.

De mala gana vio que era Rachel que la estaba llamando y decidió contestarle solo para evitar a la latina.

-Rachel, ¿dónde te metiste?.

Santana observaba detenidamente desde su asiento la conversación que mantenía la chica con su amiga. Todavía mantenía la expresión enojada en su rostro, y la misma se fue acentuando mientras la charla avanzaba.

La latina se arrepintió de decir lo que dijo en el mismo instante en que terminó de decirlo. Quiso disculparse enseguida pero no pudo debido a que la interrumpió la llamada telefónica. Ella no acostumbraba ser así, pero al parecer Brittany lograba sacar una parte de ella que siempre pensó que nunca había tenido.

Unos gritos provenientes de la rubia la sacaron de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que la porrista estaba utilizando todos los insultos que existían en el diccionario para gritárselos a Rachel. El sentimiento de arrepentimiento fue reemplazado por uno de curiosidad y asombro. Quería saber que era lo que había pasado como para que Brittany se pusiera de aquella forma. Ese vocabulario no cuajaba con el aspecto exterior de la chica; aparentemente dulce e inocente. Al parecer Brittany S. Pierce era una caja repleta de sorpresas. Sin embargo se preguntaba si serían más las desagradables que las buenas.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó inmediatamente después de que la rubia apagara el teléfono y se agarrara la cabeza con una mano. Tuvo miedo de que siguiera descargando su frustración en ella con nuevos e ingeniosos insultos, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

-Rachel se fue hace media hora.

"_Quizás si haya algunas buenas dentro de todo",_ pensó para sus adentros.

-¿Y qué tiene?

-Y, tiene que se llevó el auto y voy a tener que volver caminando, porque los colectivos a esta hora pasan cada muerte de obispo y no tengo plata para un taxi. La voy a matar cuando la vea. Juro que la voy a matar.

Santana miró a la muchacha y dudó un poco en proponer lo siguiente.

-Bueno, si quieres… puedo alcanzarte, vine con mi auto hoy.

-No quiero molestarte.

-No me molestas. –Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos hasta que Brittany asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres quedarte?, yo pensaba irme ahora, pero puedo esperar si quieres seguir bailando. –Santana se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado totalmente de Quinn hasta ese momento, pero su amiga iba a volverse con Puck de todas maneras así que no se molestó en avisarle que no iba a volver con ella.

-No, ya terminé de bailar –Sabía que era mentira, pero encima que Santana le iba a hacer el "favor" de llevarla, no quería que se quedara en el lugar contra su voluntad.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que vamos.

Salieron del boliche y caminaron por la calle en silencio, a excepción del ruido que hacían sus pisadas al chocar contra el áspero pavimento.

-Lo dejé a dos cuadras –Comentó intentando romper la tensión creciendo en el aire. Sin recibir respuesta llegaron a donde se encontraba estacionada una Chevrolet Meriva de color negro en la esquina de una de las calle.

-Wow, linda camioneta–Comentó en voz alta sin poder ocultar su asombro. Santana se sintió orgullosa.

-Gracias, aunque no es gran cosa.

-A mí me gusta –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Santana abrió el auto del lado del copiloto y sostuvo la puerta abierta para que Brittany pasara y se sentara. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho agradeció que la chica no pudiera ver el color rojo tomate que tenía ahora en sus mejillas.

"_¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Santana López?, deja de comportarte como una imbécil". _Se reprochaba mientras cerraba el coche y empezaba a manejar.

-Eh, Santana… -Empezó lentamente Brittanty.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le respondió sin despegar los ojos de la calle, desierta a esas horas.

-No te dije donde quedaba mi casa.

-Ah, lo siento, me olvidé.

Brittany le pasó su dirección y Santana no dijo nada. La rubia no sabía si quedaba muy lejos de la casa de la latina o no, pero porque no se animaba a preguntarle donde vivía.

-Santana… -Dijo después de un rato- ¿Puedo prender la radio?

-Sí, claro –Susurró mirándola de reojo.

En realidad era una excusa para que el estar a solas y sin hablar no se volviera más incomodo de lo que ya estaba siendo, así que se apresuró a poner una radio donde estuvieran pasando música y no estuvieran hablando sobre pavadas.

-¡Me encanta esta canción! –Chilló emocionada la chica cuando _Hit the lights_ de Selena Gomez comenzó a sonar en el auto a todo volumen.

Santana revoleó los ojos indignada. Odiaba toda esa música juvenil proveniente de Disney.

-¿Selena Gomez?, ¿en serio te gusta esta… música, si es que merece llamarse así?

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?.

Iba a contestarle cuando vio que la ojiazul comenzaba a bailar en el asiento totalmente compenetrada con la canción. Santana lo dejó estar por el momento, disfrutando de la visión de Brittany moviéndose de esa manera cerca de ella.

Continuaron sin hablar durante el resto del viaje hasta que Santana estacionó enfrente de la casa de la rubia. Era una casa bastante bonita pero sencilla y algo chica para lo que Santana estaba acostumbrada, pintada toda de blanco a excepción de la puerta principal y de las ventanas, que eran de color beige desgastado por el paso del tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que es acá.

-¡Sí!, muchas gracias –Dijo mientras se desataba el cinturón de seguridad y abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Brittany… –Llamó débilmente Santana, ocasionando que la chica se detuviera a punto de bajar del asiento y se volteara a verla.

-¿Sí?

-…

-Buenas noches Brittany.

-Buenas noches Santana –Contestó la rubia con una media sonrisa que hizo sonreír a la morena. Se bajó del coche y empezó a caminar hasta su casa.

Santana la observó atentamente con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla, mientras Brittany sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta. Se detuvo unos segundos en el marco y se volvió para saludar con un gesto de la mano a la latina. La morena correspondió el gesto mientras una sonrisa enorme se extendía por su rostro de oreja a oreja.

Sin duda Brittany era una caja de sorpresas.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

**Sorry por cualquier error, no lo revisé porque quería postearlo rápido lol.**

**Vieron como estaba vestida Santana en La isla bonita?, todavía no lo supero. Casi llamo a una ambulancia. Y si después del Martes no vuelvo a actualizar más, ya saben… es porque Brittana terminó de matarme. **

**Capítulo largo, so, comenten que les pareció!**


	5. Chapter V

Brittany se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama mientras escondía su cara en la almohada. Estaba demasiado agotada y tenía las piernas tan adoloridas de haber estado parada durante horas que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y cambiarse de ropa antes de dormir.

Cerró los ojos intentando obviar el zumbido molesto que sentía en los oídos por la música a todo volumen cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar estridentemente. Lo ignoró durante unos minutos hasta que paró y al rato volvió a sonar con más fuerza. Con un gruñido fastidioso lo sacó del bolsillo y comprobó que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Rachel. Cuando el celular volvió a sonar una tercera vez lo apagó y le dio la espalda, quedándose dormida casi al instante.

**2 semanas después. **

-… Y entonces me dijo que le gustaban los hombres, ¿podés creer? –Quinn terminó de contar mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Santana, que no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que acababa de decir y tenía la mirada desenfocada y perdida. -¿Santana?, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije antes?

La rubia agitó una mano delante de la morena para captar su atención. Estaba cansada de que la ignorara cuando le estaba contando cosas "importantes".

-Estoy cansada de que nunca me escuches… -Le soltó de golpe, con un tono de voz irritado.

-Lo siento, dormí poco anoche. Decías algo sobre ese tal Sebastian, ¿no?. Pensé que te gustaba Noah.

-Duermo ocasionalmente con él, que es diferente. Lo mismo que hacían ustedes en la secundaria.

-Uff, no me lo recuerdes –Acotó Santana mientras revolvía con desgano lo que quedaba en el fondo de su taza de café ya fría a esas alturas.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Ya. Pero nunca me gustó.

Antes de que Quinn agregara algo más la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Rachel entró seguida de Brittany. Hablaban tan animadamente que pasaron por al lado de Santana sin percatarse de su presencia y se sentaron a unas cuantas mesas lejos de ella mientras esperaban a que alguien le tomara los pedidos.

La cara de Quinn se transformó cuando las vio pasar y se inclinó para que Santana pudiera escucharla susurrar.

-Hey, ¿esa no era la chica que estaba en el boliche la última vez que fuimos?. La rubia alta con el traje de porrista. –Detalló para que la morena pudiera ubicarla de entre toda la concurrencia en el local.

Santana sintió como su cara se calentaba cuando su compañera intentó señalar disimuladamente con su mano hacia donde estaban sentadas las dos adolescentes. Quinn detectó la alarma en los ojos de Santana y volvió a reclinarse en su silla. La latina ya había visto entrar a sus alumnas e inmediatamente se puso a inspeccionar su celular para hacer como si no las había visto.

La morena fingió durante unos segundos que miraba de reojo a Brittany –que estaba de espaldas a ellas- y decidió mentir una vez más.

-No me acuerdo. –Comentó intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, puede ser… ¿Y la otra chica?

-¿Cuál? –preguntó haciéndose la distraída.

-La otra, la morena más baja. La que no deja de mirar hacia nuestra mesa.

-Quizás porque tu no dejas de mirar la suya…

-Porque no me gusta que me miren mucho tiempo –Contestó con fastidio pero sin embargo no volvió a mirar hacia la mesa y Santana lo agradeció.

Desde que había dejado a Brittany en su casa no habían vuelto a hablarse en el colegio, aunque se cruzaban de vez en cuando por los pasillos y coincidían siempre en las clases, pero la rubia nunca hablaba en las mismas y apenas la miraba, ya que cuando lo hacía desviaba la mirada inmediatamente. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban la cara de Santana empezaba a sonrojarse de manera furiosa, a pesar de que afortunadamente pasaba desapercibido gracias a la tonalidad oscura de su piel. Y Brittany ignoraba ese vuelco que sentía en el estomago y que desaparecía cuando aquellos ojos marrones volvían a enfocarse en otro lado.

-Que raro, hubiera jurado que era la misma –Murmuró mientras miraba hacia la mesa, sacando a Santana de su trance.

-Sí, bueno, el mundo es muy grande. ¿De qué estábamos hablando? –Preguntó para cambiar de tema y fingiendo algo de interés.

-De cuando tenías sexo con Puck en la escuela –Le recordó Quinn con el ya conocido brillo de malicia en los ojos. Santana hizo una mueca de asco con la cara. No le gustaba que le recordaran aquellas épocas.

-Y después se preguntan porque una chica como yo es… -Santana se mordió la lengua mientras agachaba la mirada avergonzada. Pensar esa palabra era una cosa, pero decirla en voz alta era otra totalmente distinta. Y todavía no podía hacerlo. Sentía que si la decía las personas que la escucharan la iban a mirar raro y alejarse de ella como si fuera alguien con una enfermedad contagiosa y desagradable. –_Es bisexual_ –Optó finalmente por decir, sin poder ocultar el temblor en su voz. Tenía asumida su sexualidad, y sin embargo ponerla en palabras había sido siempre lo más difícil.

-Santana –Escuchó que Quinn la llamaba mientras que a la vez le agarraba la mano izquierda que descansaba encima de la mesa y le daba un apretón cariñoso. Ella sabía más que nadie cuanto tiempo le tomó a la latina aceptarse a sí misma. Y que todavía tenía algunos asuntos serios con eso. –Ya que estamos… ¿cómo está tu vida amorosa?, ¿estás viendo a alguien?.

La morena lanzó su típica risita sarcástica mientras se erguía en la silla, recuperando su estado de ánimo normal.

-Mi vida amorosa está tan entretenida como chupar un clavo. ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?.

-¿Pero no te gusta nadie… nadie? –Quinn sabía perfectamente que la morena nunca hablaba de sentimientos y evitaba a toda costa hablar sobre ellos ya que no le gustaba, pero le parecía raro que tampoco estuviera interesada en elegir a alguien para que le cantara la cama de vez en cuando alguna noche. Después de todo Santana era hermosa, joven y podía tener a quien quisiera y cuando quisiera.

-No. –Mintió la latina a secas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia la mesa más cercana y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

Y por esa vez Quinn prefirió creerse lo que Santana le decía.

Después de unos minutos de estar charlando sobre las Regionales que estaban por venir, Rachel se dio cuenta que en una mesa cerca de ellas estaba sentada Santana con una chica rubia que aparentaba tener la misma edad que su profesora. Había estado durante otros cinco minutos intentando convencer a la rubia de que fueran a saludar, pero Brittany se negó rotundamente alegando que no quería molestar a Santana y que además no tenía ganas ya que era suficiente con verla todos los días en el colegio. Rachel prefirió por esa ocasión hacer lo que la bailarina le pedía, ya que después del plantón que le había hecho dos semanas atrás la relación estaba un poco tirante de vez en cuando y no quería tirar más de lo necesario de la cuerda.

Sin embargo no podía evitar cada tanto lanzar miradas en dirección a esa mesa, ya que la joven rubia de ojos color almendra era muy atractiva. Y como a Rachel le gustaba decir siempre que Brittany se burlaba de ella: _"no ser gay no quiere decir que no sepa apreciar la belleza"_.

Y esa chica era muy linda.

-Deja de mirarla, va a pensar que la estás acosando –Le espetó Brittany mientras la miraba divertida. Esa frase hirió el orgullo de Rachel, que optó por contestar con algo diferente.

-Miro porque me parece que nuestra profesora juega para el otro equipo –Esta vez era el turno de Rachel de mirar con burla a su amiga, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y parecía que sus cejas iban a formar una línea sola en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?. ¿Estás loca? –No le cabía en la cabeza la posibilidad de que una mujer como Santana pudiera ser _gay._ Los tipos se le debían de proponer a montones y ella podía elegir a cualquiera. No había chance.

-Mira –Le dijo mientras hacía un gesto disimulado con la cabeza. Brittany hizo lo que su amiga le indicaba y vio como las manos de la rubia y la de Santana estaban fuertemente entrelazadas. La porrista desvió la mirada mientras una sensación de malestar la empezaba a embargar y de repente tuvo ganas de abandonar el lugar.

-Eso no prueba nada.

-Oh, yo creo que prueba bastante –Siguió Rachel dándose cuenta de cómo la sugerencia había molestado a su amiga. –Las estoy viendo hace rato y parecen muy _unidas._

-¿Entonces por qué no vas directamente y le preguntás si tanto te interesa? –Contestó una irritada Brittany de mala manera. –Deja de ser tan metida con todo el mundo, es su vida y es su problema. Que haga lo que quiera.

Y sin más se levantó de la mesa para ir hacia el baño y dejando a una Rachel con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro y sin poder decir más nada. Estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de su amiga, pero que fueran tan repentinos y sin ninguna razón aparente la desconcertaban. Arrugó el ceño en actitud pensativa y aprovechó para lanzarle una mirada interesada a Santana, que en ese momento se encontraba mirando en su dirección. Rachel levantó su mano derecha y la saludó tímidamente, pero Santana le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa que a la cantante le pareció algo forzada.

Decidió que iba a estar más atenta a lo que pasara entre Brittany y Santana de ahora en más.

_Sep, me tardé mucho en actualizar ya sé y perdón, soy horrible y vaga. Pero no pienso dejar el fic, es sólo que no tenía inspiración y no me gusta escribir si no tengo ganas. Capítulo relleno, by the way. _

_Comenten, me encanta que lo hagan ;P _

_PD: Todavía pensando si el Faberry va a quedarse solamente en lo platónico. _


	6. Chapter VI

Santana vio disimuladamente como la rubia se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia el baño como alma llevada por el diablo. Confundida, miró a Rachel que tenía la misma marca de confusión en el rostro.

-Voy al baño –Comentó de golpe la latina –Paga las bebidas.

-¡Pero esto no es una cita! –Escuchaba como empezaba a quejarse Quinn desde su lugar.

-Pero bien que te gustaría –Añadió guiñándole un ojo en la distancia. Rachel vio el guiño y abrió la boca formando una pequeña 'o' con los labios. No había duda. Eso confirmaba todas sus sospechas. Ella siempre tenía la razón, y no iba a dejar la oportunidad de refregárselo en la cara a su amiga.

Brittany se estaba lavando las manos en la canilla mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría.

-¿Qué hacés acá? –Soltó la rubia totalmente desconcertada cuando vio a la latina de pie junto a la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con sus ojos color chocolate mirándola fijamente. Brittany se acobardó un poco ante aquella mirada pero todavía estaba algo molesta por la conversación anterior.

-Vine al baño –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. -Hey… también quería saber cómo estabas. Parecías molesta otra vez con Rachel.

Santana siempre estaba atenta a la interacción entre las dos amigas y parecía que la morena hacía enojar a la rubia casi todo el tiempo. Lo cual era bastante razonable, si se tenía en cuenta que Rachel podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera cada vez que abría la boca.

La rubia tardó unos segundos en contestar mientras cerraba el agua y se secaba las manos con papel. Pensó en su respuesta y decidió ir directamente al grano.

-Juzga a la gente. No me gusta que lo haga.

Santana agradeció que la porrista no siguiera tan a la defensiva, pero así y todo su respuesta la confundió. Brittany siempre la confundía.

-Todos juzgamos.

-Yo no. –Contestó con naturalidad, como si esa respuesta hubiera salido de sus labios un montón de veces- Al menos no hasta que no conozca bien a esa persona. Sería injusta de otra forma, ¿no crees?.

-Pero sigue sin ser motivo suficiente para que te enojes con Rachel.

Brittany revoleó los ojos con cansancio. ¿Por qué la defendía?.

-No la defiendas, no tienes ni idea de lo que dijo.

-¿Y qué dijo entonces?.

La bailarina abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber que decir.

-No puedo decirte. –Santana frunció el ceño pero lo dejó pasar. Después de todo la porrista no tenía la obligación de contarle nada. –Me tengo que ir, sino Rachel va a pensar que me pasó algo.

Santana apoyó la cabeza contra la pared mirando al techo. Dos minutos más tarde salió del baño y salió del local con Quinn que la estaba esperando enojada, no sin antes haber mirado un par de veces hacia donde estaba Brittany.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Santana miraba con preocupación el pilón de hojas que tenía encima de su escritorio y que todavía le faltaba por corregir. Ya llevaba más de la mitad corregidos pero todavía no había terminado y sabía que iba a tener que quedarse más tiempo después de la clase para terminarlo si es que no quería llevarse más trabajo a su casa, y ese día había quedado con Quinn en ir al cine después de que terminara su horario.

La clase estaba –extrañamente- en silencio, completando unas fotocopias que la latina les había dado para leer y contestar en los últimos minutos. El único ruido que se escuchaba en el salón era el del ventilador encendido y algunos murmullos que aparecían de vez en cuando y que no se molestaba en acallar.

El timbre sonó y todos los que ya habían guardado sus cosas cinco minutos antes de que la clase terminara se abalanzaban hacia la muerta sin siquiera despedirse de la latina. Se levantó un poco molesta para hacerse ver sobre el tumulto de adolescentes y dijo a voz en grito.

-Brittany, acercate unos segundos.

La rubia hizo lo que la profesora le pedía y se paró frente al escritorio mientras Santana volvía a sentarse, esperando que los alumnos que quedaban se fueran de la sala.

-¿Qué hice ahora? –Susurró en voz tan baja que Santana tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharla.

-Brittany, estoy preocupada por tus notas –Soltó sin rodeos la morena. No quería asustar más a la chica de lo que evidentemente ya lo estaba. Los ojos azules de la bailarina miraban tristes los papeles que había sobre la mesa, algo avergonzada. –Pensé que no te esforzabas porque no te gustaba la materia, pero hablé con el resto de tus profesores y me dijeron que tampoco tenés muy buenas notas en sus clases.

Brittany siguió sin mirarla y sin decir nada.

-Brittany, necesito saber porqué. ¿Tienes algún problema en tu familia?, ¿o no te gusta estudiar?. No entiendo.

La adolescente se encogió de hombro, fingiendo indiferencia. Estaba cansada que todos le recriminaran lo mismo, pero escucharlo de Santana no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Últimamente se estaba esforzando más en su materia que en la de cualquiera, pero seguía sin tener buenos resultados.

-Estudio, pasa que no me va bien.

Santana sintió el impulso de decir algo para borrar esa expresión de tristeza de la cara de la bailarina, pero sabía que no era correcto.

-Entiendo. Es algo que le suele pasar a muchos. Pero este es tu último año, ¿qué vas a hacer después que te gradúes?. ¿No vas a ir a la universidad?.

A Brittany no le gustaba pensar en su futuro después de la secundaria. Más que nada porque no sabía qué hacer después de que esta se terminara. Lo único que sabía era que a no ser por su talento para la danza, no tenía más nada. Y que iba a intentar seguir por ese camino, aunque la gente le dijera que se iba a morir de hambre siendo bailarina.

Pero en ese momento sabía que no podía permitirse decepcionar a Santana. No quería ver ese brillo de desilusión en los ojos de la latina nunca más. Y por eso decidió confesarle algo que venía rondando en su mente desde hacía ya un par de años, pero que no se había atrevido a decírselo ni siquiera a Rachel.

-Voy a ir a Juilliard para estudiar danza –Soltó intentando aparentar confianza y seguridad, aunque la voz le salió más aguda de lo normal. La latina alzó las cejas sorprendida, para luego formar una sonrisa sincera con sus labios

-Vaya, bueno, vas a tener que trabajar duro entonces.

Brittany suspiró aliviada sin acotar más nada.

-Pero si tus notas no mejoran no vas a poder graduarte, y no me gustaría que no puedas ir a Nueva York. Es por eso que hablé con alguien para que sea tu tutor después de clase. ¿Te parece bien?.

-¿No vas a ser mi tutora? –Preguntó desconcertada Brittany. Pensó desde el principio que esa era la intención de la latina.

-¿Qué?, ¿yo? –Intentó ocultar desesperadamente el nerviosismo en su voz mientras su cara se ponía roja –No no no, no puedo hacer eso. Pero en cambio hablé con Motta y me dijo que no tenía problema en ayudarte con las materias, y ella es el mejor promedio del colegio así que confío en ella.

La bailarina suspiro frustrada. Interiormente quería que fuera Santana quien le diera clases extra, porque por algún extraño motivo, la idea de pasar más tiempo con ella le resultaba un poco _atractiva._ Y Sugar Motta era la chica más insoportablemente egocéntrica del colegio. Sin decir que se había postulado una vez para entrar a Glee y ellos le negaron la entrada, así que iba a vengarse en sus clases con la rubia.

Santana todavía seguía nerviosa por la sugerencia anterior y Brittany continuaba parada ahí sin decir nada, intentando ocultar su molestia por la elección de Sugar. La bailarina sabía que Santana no sabía nada sobre Motta más que sus buenas notas, así que no podía culparla. No esta vez.

-Brittany, hm… ¿te parece bien entonces?.

La rubia asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza acompañada de un débil 'sí', pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba la latina. Su celular sonó de pronto y revisó que era un mensaje de Quinn diciéndole que ya estaba en la puerta del colegio con el auto.

Sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Brittany sobre ella mientras escribía rápidamente una respuesta a su amiga.

-Genial, bueno, la semana que viene habla con ella para ponerse de acuerdo con los horarios, ¿ok? –Dijo mientras guardaba a las apuradas todos los papeles que le quedaban por corregir. Ya lo haría más tarde –Bueno Brittany, nos vemos la semana que viene. Buen fin de semana.

Santana se despidió abruptamente y se fue sin esperar una respuesta a cambio de la rubia, que salió segundos después arrastrando los pies con pesar. Supuso que ese mensaje debía ser algo importante como para que se haya querido ir tan rápido.

Se encontró a la salida del colegio con Rachel, que la miraba con su típico brillo de locura en los ojos que tanto la asustaba.

-¿Qué quería? –Le preguntó directamente. Eran esos momentos de vieja chusma que tenía su amiga que tan poco le gustaban.

-Nada, dijo que mis notas estaban muy bajas y que le preguntó a Sugar si podía ser mi tutora.

Rachel hizo una mueca de horror.

-¿Sugar Motta?, ¿y por qué no ella?.

-Dijo que no podía, que no le correspondía o algo así –Comentó intentando restarle importancia al asunto, aunque todavía le hervía la sangre el recordar la negativa tan rápida de la latina.

-Hmmm…-Rachel se acercó y le frotó el brazo como gesto de consuelo. Sabía la cruz que había tenido que carga su amiga con los estudios, y que ahora tuviera que aguantar a la insufrible de Sugar…

-Bueno, supongo que va a ser mejor que escucharla cantar, ¿no? –Sonrió cariñosamente ante la risa estridente de su amiga.

-Un millón de veces mejor.

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle cuando sintió un codazo en su costado derecho. Le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Rachel, la cual hizo caso omiso y le susurró que mirara hacia el estacionamiento lo más disimuladamente posible.

Santana estaba parada de pie junto a un Audi A1 color rojo y charlando animadamente con la misma rubia con la que estaba el otro día agarrada de la mano. La latina se reía a carcajadas de algo que le había dicho la joven y una oleada de celos golpeó el pecho de Brittany, ya que la risa de Santana no iba dirigida a ella, no era ni por ella ni para ella... nunca había visto a la morena así, tan feliz y contenta. Nunca se había percatado del hoyuelo que se le formaba cada vez que sonreía de manera tan amplia, o del sonido que tenía su risa, como si pudiera quedarse escuchándolo todo el día si pudiera.

Los ojos de Brittany comenzaron a picarle con fuerza cuando Quinn le abrió la puerta de copiloto para que la latina se sentara, con la sonrisa todavía grabada en el rostro.

Para cuando el auto ya se había marchado la bailarina comenzó a sentir aquel maldito y repetido vacío en su pecho.

-Te dije que tenía razón –Gritó Rachel de manera triunfante. Brittany apenas la escuchó.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

-Rach, estoy cansada, ¿porqué mejor no vamos a casa y vemos una película o algo? -Ya habían pasado cinco horas y seguían dando vueltas por el único centro comercial que tenía Lima. Rachel quería comprarse un vestido nuevo que había visto cuando apenas llegaron y pasaron la tarde acechando el negocio sin animarse a entrar. Brittany estaba cansada de la indecisión de su amiga y además tenía los pies todos adoloridos de haber estado dando vueltas. Sin duda ese no era su día.

-No –Contestó y Brittany empezó a quejarse por segunda vez –Quiero probármelo al menos. Es el vestido de mis sueños.

-Ok… vamos a entrar para que piensen que tenemos mucha plata ya que total no vamos a comprar nada.

Rachel tragó saliva visiblemente molesta y comenzó a caminar hacia el negocio, girando sobre sus talones cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia rubia no la seguía.

-¿Vienes? –Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí, pero primero voy a llamar a mi casa para avisarle a mi mamá –Mintió quedándose fuera del local mientras sacaba su celular para revisar sus mensajes. La diva era más pesada de lo normal cuando se probaba ropa.

-¿Esperando a alguien? –Susurró una voz familiar a sus espaldas tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda de punta a punta. No esperaba cruzarse con ella en ese lugar.

Brittany se dio vuelta lentamente para ver a la latina apoyada contra una pared con las dos manos cargadas de bolsas de ropa de marca. La morena la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada y la rubia no pudo hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, con el pelo negro suelto y lacio cayéndole en cascada por sobre los hombros.

-Adivina –Contestó revoleando los ojos, pretendiendo estar indignada.

Hizo como que pensaba unos segundos antes de de decir: "¿Rachel?"

-¡Bingo!, puede pasarse horas probándose cosas, así que por eso me quedé afuera. –Santana se rió y eso animó un poco más a la bailarina- ¿Y tu?, de compras por lo que puedo ver.

-Vine con Quinn al cine y después se le antojó comprarse algo de ropa nueva así que nos quedamos dando unas cuantas vueltas por ahí –Alzó las bolsas para demostrar su punto.

-Ah, ya veo.

"_Así que se llama Quinn"_, pensó la bailarina para sus adentros mientras volvía a sentir esa misma sensación de malestar de horas atrás.

Santana entrecerró los ojos al notar el repentino cambio de actitud de la adolescente. Si la conociera un poco más se atrevería a decir que la chica estaba dolida por algo.

-Y ahora está terminando de pagar otra cartera que se compró, así que…

Y ahí estaba de vuelta, aquella sensación de que le habían acabado de golpear el pecho con un palo, dejándola falta de aire durante varios e interminables segundos. Por alguna razón encontraba irritante que Santana hablara de la rubia de esa manera. Por alguna razón encontraba irritante a la rubia, aunque sólo supiera su nombre.

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambas hasta que Quinn se acercó hacia donde estaban, sin percatarse de la presencia de Brittany.

-Gracias por tenerme las bolsas San. –Dijo la rubia, agarrando las mismas de las manos de la joven y concentrada en que no se le cayera ninguna.

-No es nada Q. -Brittany continuó clavada en su lugar, observando el intercambio de palabras entre la "pareja", sin saber si quedarse a seguir mirando o huir. Lo cierto es que por más que quisiera escaparse no iba a poder, tenía los pies atornillados al piso.

Después de unos segundos sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los almendra y le pareció ver un brillo de asombro en los mismos. Quinn miró inquisitivamente a Santana y nuevamente a ella, poniendo en su lugar las piezas faltantes de un rompecabezas que se le escapaba hace tiempo.

-¿Se conocen? –Escuchó cómo le preguntaba amenazadoramente. La bailarina vio como la latina se encogía ante el tono de la joven.

-Es una alumna –Titubeó al contestar, evitando mirar a Quinn mientras lo hacía. Sin embargo podía sentir su cara calentándose de a poco y los ojos de su amiga fulminándola. Sabía que le había mentido y que ahora iba a tener que darle unas cuantas explicaciones para no herirla más.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar el rostro de Quinn luego de unos minutos encontró algo con lo que no esperaba encontrarse. Esperaba ver el odio, la decepción, la ira, grabados en su rostro, pero vio algo totalmente distinto, algo que no quería ver: la tristeza. Las chicas habían hecho un pacto de no mentirse hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Santana le contó la verdad sobre su sexualidad, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, lo había roto. Por más nimia e insignificante que fuera la mentira; le había ocultado _algo_ a su mejor amiga.

Brittany, por su lado, se regodeaba de ver la expresión de dolor que puso la rubia cuando se enteró que ella y la latina se conocían. Como si la morena le hubiera mentido en algo muy importante.

-Bueno Brittany, nos vemos. Saluda de mi parte a Rachel. –Dijo apresuradamente la latina sin voltear a verla mientras corría intentando alcanzar a Quinn, que se había ido sin dirigirle una sola palabra en ningún momento.

-Cla-claro… -Murmuró mientras veía como las dos jóvenes se marchaban del shopping. Las siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron tras las puertas principales.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

**Ustedes lo pedían, ustedes lo tienen… creo que a partir de ahora la cosa se va a poner más seria ;P**

**Por cierto, para las que preguntaban, creo que Quinn está más interesada en Santana que en Britt lalalala.**

**Comenten, no sean vagas (para eso estoy yo). Mientras más comenten más rápido actualizo (?)**

**PD: Gracias a Heather Morris por avivarnos todavía más la imaginación a las fans de Brittana… lo único que me da pena es que esas fotos solamente tenía que haberlas visto Naya xD**

**PD2 sin importancia: esta vez si lo pude actualizar, antes FF no lo había publicado con los asteriscos…**

**Adeus!**


	7. Chapter VII

-Quinn, ¡Quinn, espera! –Santana se vio obligada a acelerar el paso y a tomar por el antebrazo a su amiga, que ya había abierto la puerta del auto y estaba por subirse.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, totalmente confundida por ese súbito cambio de ánimo de Quinn.

- Me mentiste –La acusó, intentando controlarse para no temblar de rabia. –Y no una, sino ¡dos veces!. Primero en el boliche y luego en la cafetería.

-No te mentí, nunca preguntaste si la conocía. Técnicamente no es una mentira.

-No te atrevas a excusarte Santana López. No te atrevas. Típico tuyo, tirar la piedra y esconder la mano.

-¿Qué importancia tiene que no te haya dicho que eran mis alumnas?.

Quinn titubeó, un poco descolocada ante aquella pregunta. Entrecerró los ojos y la fulminó con la mirada. Santana se acobardó aún más, si eso era posible a esta altura. No le gustaba hacer enojar a su mejor amiga.

La rubia todavía tenía la puerta del auto abierta con una mano mientras que usaba la otra para apuntar acusadoramente a su amiga.

-Si no me lo dijiste es por algo, ¿no?, ¿porqué tanto problema en decirme que era una alumna tuya?, ¿algo que ocultar, López? -Su voz era apenas un susurro audible.

La latina tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras sentía como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?, ¡claro que no!, ¡nada que ver! –Gritó haciéndose la ofendida –No veía importante decirlo. Es una tontería, no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo por algo así.

-Me mentiste –Volvió a repetir herida, como si eso explicara todo. Los celos, el dolor, la rabia.

Santana revoleó los ojos. No entendía esa actitud de Quinn, en su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que alguien se enojara por algo tan estúpido como eso.

-Lo siento si te molestó, pero no lo hice a propósito.

Se quedaron un rato así, mirándose fijamente hasta que la rubia se subió al auto y esperó hasta que la latina se subiera al lado del acompañante. Viajaron sin decirse una palabra.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El fin de semana había transcurrido sin que ocurriese nada remotamente memorable: había dormido hasta la hora que quería y no había salido más que para hacer las compras de lo que iba a comer en la semana. Las cosas con Quinn aparentemente ya se habían arreglado, ya que la chica la llamó en la madrugada del sábado para pedirle perdón por haberse puesto así por semejante tontería y decirle que había actuado como una verdadera idiota. La latina aceptó las disculpas y estuvieron hablando durante una hora entera y en ese rato ninguna de las dos volvió a mencionar a cierta rubia.

El Lunes había llegado y Santana estaba totalmente renovada luego de dos días de relajación y tranquilidad que venía necesitando desde hace tiempo.

La mañana había transcurrido con normalidad, y cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo se apresuró para llegar pronto a la sala de profesores y poder comer su ensalada rápido antes de que la habitación de atiborrara de gente como era costumbre. No es que no le gustaba que le hablaran, pero Blaine había comenzado a insistir hace un par de semanas en escucharla cantar y estaba cansada de decirle que no. Su época donde el canto y la danza eran lo único que le importaba ya había terminado hacía ya mucho y no quería que nadie le recordara aquellos tiempos, porque cuando alguien lo hacía sentía enseguida aquella insoportable sensación de vacío en el pecho. Ahora y a duras penas cantaba en la ducha de su departamento.

Sin embargo ese día el morocho pensaba pedirle algo completamente distinto.

Cuando el chico se sentó a su lado Santana ya iba por la mitad de su ensalada, él la saludó y ella le devolvió el saludo cortésmente. No se podía decir que eran amigos, pero desde que había llegado a la escuela era uno de los profesores con los que más hablaba y sin duda el que mejor le caía. Tanto que Blaine le había contado un montón de cosas de su vida, incluidos sus problemas con Kurt, su pareja. Generalmente siempre estaba lleno de vida y parecía que se acababa de tomar 10 Red Bull seguidos, pero algo en la expresión de su compañero le indicó que no estaba en su mejor momento. Las bolsas que tenía en los ojos dejaban claro a cualquiera que no estaba durmiendo bien, y la falta de palabras que estaba preocupado por algo. Blaine siempre tenía algo para contar, él era el que hablaba y Santana la que escuchaba. La latina se compadeció al verlo así y le preguntó que le ocurría.

El muchacho suspiró cansinamente, y pareció como si de golpe tuviera diez años más encima.

-Estoy cansado –Ya, no había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de eso –Estoy teniendo problemas con Kurt… el trabaja hasta altas horas de la noche y yo durante el día, así que nos queda muy poco tiempo para estar juntos. Y cuando estamos no hacemos más que discutir por mi trabajo. Dice que me preocupo demasiado por los chicos de Glee. Y tiene razón, dentro de dos semanas tenemos las regionales y no puedo parar un segundo, pensando en canciones e ideando coreografías. Y por último tengo que corregir un montón de cosas para las clases. Te juro que no doy más –Terminó agarrándose la cabeza y con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

Era la primera vez que Santana veía así a Blaine y no podía evitar sentir lástima por él. Con su mano derecha acarició su espalda en un gesto que intentaba ser reconfortante, ya que decir cosas para animar a la gente nunca había sido su fuerte.

-Hey, cuando pasen las regionales vas a estar más liberado. Igual creo que deberías dejar de presionarte tanto.

-No puedo, San. Es como que todos quieren un pedazo de mi y no puedo hacerme cargo de todo.

-Te entiendo.

-Necesito pedirte un favor enorme.

-Lo que quieras –Contestó un poco sorprendida. Todavía tenía su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Necesito que seas mi ayudante con el Glee club. Un día me contaste que fuiste capitana de las porristas, si al menos pudieras ayudarnos con las coreografías o darnos una opinión, te lo agradecería muchísimo.

Santana se quedó congelada en su asiento. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. La idea era atractiva –necesitaba algo más de distracción en su vida- pero no quería volver estar acerca de algo así después de…

-Sé que no te gusta cantar, y no tienes que hacerlo, pero al menos puedes mirarnos y darnos tu opinión sobre nuestras performances. Ningún otro profesor quiso ayudarme y eres mi última oportunidad. Por favor –Le rogó una vez más.

Se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos al ver el gesto de súplica en la cara de Blaine. Sabía que si aceptaba la propuesta se iba a arrepentir el resto de sus días, pero el ver a su compañero totalmente desarmado enfrente de ella pidiéndole ayuda desmoronó todas sus barreras. Soltó su respuesta antes de siquiera haber podido pensar un poco en ella.

-Bueno –Murmuró en voz muy baja.

-¿En serio?, ¿eso es un sí?.-Contestó ilusionado.

Santana asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-¡Genial!, ¡Muchas gracias San! –Gritó el muchacho mientras la abrazaba efusivamente. Santana correspondió el abrazo torpemente, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño tan repentinas. Mientras tanto empezó a insultarse mentalmente. Sabía que se arrepentiría por esto, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso más tarde.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El miércoles después de clases el Glee club se había reunido en el auditorio para practicar una de las coreografías que iban a realizar en la próxima competencia. Rachel estaba sola en una esquina, practicando en voz baja su nuevo solo mientras que Brittany estaba junto a Finn, mostrándole como hacer correctamente una serie de movimientos que el chico no lograba hacer. Desde la última hilera de filas de asientos, Santana observó el panorama completo que se presentaba ante sus ojos, pero su vista terminó posándose en la rubia y en cómo esta se movía maravillosamente sin música de fondo mientras que el otro muchacho, mucho más alto que ella y que cualquier otro chico de su edad, intentaba imitarla patéticamente y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento. Sus movimientos eran torpes y descoordinados mientras que los de la bailarina eran agraciados y perfectos. Todo en ella gritaba perfección, desde sus piernas tonificadas hasta sus abdominales marcados, pasando por su pelo dorado que caía sobre su espalda y terminando finalmente en esos ojos color azul cielo.

La latina nunca había visto bailar a Brittany antes, a pesar de que sabía que la joven estaba en las porristas y que quería estudiar danza cuando se graduara a fin de año. Verla en movimiento fue una experiencia absolutamente maravillosa, la chica estaba como en otro mundo, totalmente absorbida por el baile. Pensó que podía quedarse mirándola bailar durante todo el día si la dejaban. Se movía con tanta naturalidad que era un crimen contra la naturaleza sacarle los ojos de encima. Esa chica podía hipnotizar a cualquier persona en la faz de la tierra. Era como si se expresara a través de su cuerpo y Santana supo que nunca había visto nada igual.

La voz de Blaine la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Agradeció la oscuridad de la zona donde estaba, porque de otra forma el muchacho se hubiera dado cuenta del rubor en el rostro de la latina.

-Vamos, tengo que decirles que vas a estar con nosotros de ahora en más.

Santana se mantuvo dos metros detrás de Blaine, caminando a paso lento hasta subir al escenario, donde estaban todos los estudiantes.

-Chicos, acérquense, tengo algo que anunciarles.

Todos se acercaron tal como el profesor les había pedido, formando una ronda.

-¿Qué hace la profesora López aquí? –Preguntó Finn antes que Blaine pudiera decir nada, reconociendo la presencia de la latina detrás del joven.

-De eso quería hablarles. Le pedí a la señorita López que fuera mi ayudante con el club. Con las Regionales dentro de poco tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y una ayuda extra nunca está de más.

-¿Pero sabe algo de música? –Agregó sorprendida Rachel.

-Bueno, fui capitana de las Cheerios cuando estaba en la secundaria, así que supongo que soy una especia de voz autorizada en lo que respecta al baile. –Reveló la latina, intentando no mirar hacia donde estaba Brittany y ahorrándose la parte del canto.

-Ok, así que va de ahora en más Santana va a estar en nuestros ensayos para darme su punto de vista sobre todo y si hay cosas para cambiar. De acuerdo, ¡todos a practicar otra vez desde el comienzo!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ya era el segundo día que a Brittany le tocaba quedarse después de clases para poder estudiar junto a Sugar Motta, sin contar los que se quedaba para ensayar junto a Glee y las practicas con las porristas, que le cubría toda la semana. Estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería hacer cuando llegaba a su casa era tirarse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, sin que nadie la interrumpiera. Y esa tarde era hasta el momento la peor de todas, ya que se había pasado la mañana bostezando y se había quedado dormida en la clase de Matemáticas.

El primer día la chica la había ayudado bastante, pero había aprovechado cada oportunidad que tenía cuando Brittany resolvía mal algún ejercicio para burlarse cruelmente de ella, alegando que la culpa la tenía su 'asperjer' o como se llamara. Como la rubia no sabía lo que eso significaba los insultos no hacían más que bajarle la autoestima y la confianza en sí misma, dando por resultado que se equivoque en las cosas más básicas y sencillas.

En resumen, Sugar se había hecho un festín con la rubia.

Y ese día estaba siendo igual que el anterior.

-Mal, mal, mal –Decía mientras tachaba todas las respuestas que había escrito Brittany minutos atrás–En serio, ¡esto lo puede hacer bien hasta un nene de primaria!

Continuó así hasta que terminó y le entregó la hoja a la bailarina.

-Vuelve a intentarlo, no pienso explicarte treinta veces las mismas cosas.

Brittany frunció el entrecejo, intentando resolver de otra manera los mismos ejercicios.

-¿Qué estás esperando? –Espetó con aquella voz aguda y que tanto irritaba a la rubia.

-No lo entiendo. –Aceptó finalmente Brittany, devolviéndole la hoja. –No sé de qué otra manera hacerlo. ¿Podrías explicármelo otra vez?

Sugar dejó escapar una risita burlesca.

-No, ya te lo expliqué tres veces, una cuarta no va a hacer ninguna diferencia. Lo que pasa es que primero deberías buscarte una persona que te ayude a solucionar tu estupidez y luego a resolver estos problemas, porque yo no puedo y tampoco creo que otra persona pueda –Siseó con todo el desprecio en la voz del que era capaz. Tenía ganas de soltarle eso desde que había audicionado para Glee y la habían rechazado. Esta era su venganza personal. –Pero no te preocupes, en Breadstix no piden un gran curriculum, les alcanza con que hayas terminado la secundaria y creo que al menos eso podrás hacerlo, ¿no?. Es una pena que no todos podamos llegar a ser alguien en la vida.

Brittany miró al piso totalmente avergonzada. Sabía que Sugar tenía razón con lo último, nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente buena como para aprobar las materias y llegar a Juilliard. Tampoco ningún chico en el colegio la consideraba demasiado lista y sólo la usaban por su cuerpo, ya que ninguno pensaba en tener una relación larga y duradera con ella, pero cuando no les permitía llegar más allá la insultaban llamándola estúpida. Así que ya estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran que era una tonta, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le dijera que nunca iba a cumplir sus sueños debido a su estupidez.

-Lo siento, Asperger –Agregó poniendo una mano en el hombro de la bailarina. Como si eso lo solucionara todo.

Dicho esto último se levantó del asiento guardando sus cosas.

-Como sea, la hora ya se terminó, nos vemos otro día –La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ponerse a llorar enfrente de aquella chica.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Santana se dirigía hacia la salida del colegio después de haber terminado su última clase del día. Llevó su cartera contra el pecho para buscar la caja de cigarrillos que había comprado en la mañana y que todavía no había abierto ya que no le gustaba fumar en horas de trabajo. Mientras revolvía las cosas de un lado para el otro escuchó lo que parecía ser una persona llorando. Se frenó en seco olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo e intentando descifrar de donde venía el ruido. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la única aula que todavía tenía la puerta abierta, debido a que a esa hora del día ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie en la escuela después de que todo el mundo había huido hacia sus respectivas casas.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta cuando vio que Brittany estaba sentada encima del escritorio principal, llorando desconsoladamente y con las manos encima de su rostro para amortiguar el sonido del llanto.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, sin saber mucho que hacer o decir y cuidando de no asustarla con su presencia.

-¿Brittany? –La llamó en un murmullo apenas audible. -¿Brittany? –Repitió en un tono un poco más alto, intentando captar la atención de la muchacha a unos cinco metros de ella.

La porrista levantó el rostro buscando de donde provenía aquella familiar voz. Sus ojos celestes completamente rojos de tanto llorar, se cruzaron por unos instantes con los marrones. La bailarina desvío la vista nuevamente hacia el suelo, avergonzada de que justo la latina la viera en aquel lamentable estado.

El corazón de Santana se encogió ante la imagen y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar cara a cara con la adolescente.

Santana siempre había sido pésima para consolar a las personas, y por eso optaba por permanecer en silencio mientras los escuchaba relatar sus problemas. A veces prestar el oído era mejor que nada. Pero con Brittany era diferente, con ella sentía la fuerte obligación de decir algo para que dejase de llorar. Por alguna razón odiaba verla así de triste.

-Hey… ¿Qué sucedió?. –La preocupación en su voz era evidente y tampoco se molestó en evitarla.

Sin decir nada, Brittany se puso de pie frente a ella y para sorpresa de ambas, la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Rodeó la cintura de la morena con sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, absorbiendo inevitablemente aquel fuerte aroma entre vainilla y coco que la piel de Santana desprendía.

Santana quiso apartarla, consciente de que eso no estaba para nada bien y que cualquiera podía verlas, cuando escuchó los sollozos ahogados de la bailarina y sintió sus lagrimas cayendo sobre su piel, quemándola. En cuestión de segundos se encontró envolviendo protectoramente con sus brazos a la bailarina, sintiendo como su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto.

-Ssshhh, no llores –Repitió varias veces más, tratando de calmarla. Inconscientemente empezó a acariciar con sus dedos la espalda de Brittany, en un pobre intento de consolarla. Brittany volvió a temblar violentamente, aunque esta vez no fue debido al llanto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de punta a punta, dejando chispas de electricidad en cada lugar donde las manos de Santana acariciaban formando un recto camino invisible sobre la tela de su ropa.

Luego de un rato Santana cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejó las manos quietas en un punto fijo, totalmente congeladas. Entonces el miedo y el horror asaltaron su mente de golpe. No quería saber que estaría pensando Brittany en ese momento de ella por haber hecho eso. _"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_", se reprendía mentalmente.

-¿No vas a decirme porque estás así?. –Preguntó para distrarse.

-No… no pasó nada… es una estupidez, eso es todo. No tiene importancia –La voz de Brittany se escuchó desganada y triste, partiendo el corazón de la latina.

-No es una estupidez si hace que te pongas así, Brittany.

-Sí lo es. Soy una estúpida. –La profesora frunció el entrecejo dolida al escuchar esas últimas tres palabras, acompañada de una puntada de malestar en el pecho. Odiaba que la bailarina tuviera el autoestima tan baja y pensara en si misma de esa manera. Quizás Santana no la conocía demasiado bien o no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, pero lo que había alcanzado a ver de la chica le había bastado para saber que no era tonta ni mucho menos. Brittany era todo lo contrario, quien no se diera cuenta de eso era un idiota y alguien que no valía la pena como ser humano.

-No digas eso, sabes que no es cierto.

-Todo el mundo piensa eso de mí. –Santana volvió a sentir una punzada de tristeza en el pecho. ¿Quién era el imbécil que pensaba de esa manera?. Si se lo llegaba a cruzar en algún momento no le iban a alcanzar los insultos en español para agredirlo.

-Entonces los estúpidos son ellos, Britt –El apodo no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las dos –Eres inteligente, dulce y especial. A la gente que piensa lo contrario es mejor perderla que encontrarla. Son unos fracasados inútiles. –No podía permitirse perder los estribos delante de un alumno.

Brittany abrió los ojos como platos ante aquellas palabras y se despegó de Santana para mirarla a la cara.

-¿En serio piensas eso?.

-Sí –Contestó con súbito cansancio en la voz. No entendía porque le sorprendía tanto.

Lanzando un nuevo suspiro al aire, utilizó sus pulgares para limpiar una por una las lagrimas que todavía caían por el rostro de la porrista. La caricia era tan íntima que permanecieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, disfrutando de aquella cercanía que no disfrutaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al menos ese era el caso de Santana, que no recordaba la última vez que había sentido algo así estando con alguien, y Brittany estaba segura que nunca antes había sentido aquel revoloteo en la boca del estómago. O aquella hinchazón en el pecho provocada por el calor que emanaba la piel de la latina contra su propia piel. Era la sensación más placentera y hermosa que podía existir.

Brittany deseaba que ese momento nunca acabara, pero la latina se despegó de ella cuando terminó de borrar la última gota de agua de su rostro.

-Lo siento –Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible la rubia.

Santana sin duda no se esperaba eso.

-¿Porqué?.

-Porque fui injusta contigo. Nunca te di demasiados motivos como para que pensaras bien de mi. Fui muy grosera.

-No importa Brittany, yo tampoco te traté demasiado bien al principio. Así que es lógico que no te cayera bien en su momento ni después. Lo entiendo.

-Pero ahora si me caes bien –Comentó mirando por la ventana, donde se podía visualizar el campo de deportes a la distancia. La morena no supo que contestar.

-No voy a seguir estudiando con Sugar –Santana alzó las cejas sorprendida ante aquella extraña y repentina confesión.

-¿Porqué? –sólo atinó a decir. El comentario la había tomado desprevenida. Brittany nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

-Porque no nos llevamos bien –Fue su única respuesta –Y no va a ayudar a mejorar mis notas.

-Ok, no te preocupes, es mi culpa por no haberte avisado antes que ella iba a ser tu tutora. Supongo que en ese caso voy a tener que buscar a alguien más para que te ayude… -Se mordió la lengua pensativa.

-No. Va a ser lo mismo con cualquiera. –Suspiró pesadamente –No hace falta que me ayudes Santana. Nadie pudo hacerlo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo –Se quedaron mirándose durante un par de segundos. –Quiero que te gradúes con buenas notas y que estudies lo que sea que quieras estudiar. Y quiero ayudarte a lograrlo.

De repente una idea golpeó la cabeza de la porrista.

-Podrías… no sé, podrías ayudarme y te pagaría como una maestra particular, yo… -Brittany tuvo que morderse la lengua para no seguir hablando. Ya suficiente vergüenza le causaba la propuesta como para encima trabarse al decirla.

La latina no contestó nada y la bailarina se ponía más incómoda con cada segundo que pasaba, por lo tanto empezó a repiquetear uno de sus pies contra el piso para tener algo que hacer en lugar de mirar la expresión de Santana. Siempre hacía eso cada vez que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Olvídalo, no importa… ya tuve varios profesores particulares y no sirvió de nada. Prefiero estudiar por mi cuenta –Murmuró mientras seguía mirando el piso.

Escuchó como la latina suspiraba.

-Supongo que puedo darte clases extra, pero me temo que solo voy a poder ayudarte con toda la parte de humanidades. Los números nunca fueron mi fuerte, aunque podría fijarme para ver si me acuerdo de algo.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó sorprendida. Santana se encogió de hombros y Brittany respiró aliviada por el gesto. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarla nuevamente pero lo retuvo.

-¿Por qué no?, no es como si exista alguna ley que lo impida o algo. Pero igual me gustaría hablar con tu madre antes para avisarle sobre esto… -Sabía que probablemente no era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida y que se arrepentiría a la larga de haberlo hecho, pero no podía negar que le gustaba vivir bien y un dinero extra nunca venía mal. Además también quería ayudar a Brittany a llegar a Juilliard para demostrarle al resto que la chica no era una tonta como ellos pensaban. Lo supo en el momento en que la rubia se lo confesó. Y Santana López nunca le decía que no a un desafío.

Aunque todavía no podía evitar sentirse inquieta ante la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con la bailarina. _"Es sólo una alumna a la que vas a ayudar a aprobar sus materias. Después se graduará y se marchará a la universidad y no la volverás a ver. Nada más"._ Se repetía mentalmente.

-Sí, no hay problema. Bueno, me tengo que ir… tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana al jardín, se me hizo muy tarde. Nos vemos pronto.

La latina asintió a manera de respuesta, sin decir nada.

Minutos después de que la chica se fuera Santana continuaba parada en el mismo lugar, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Qué me está pasando?"._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Wow, gracias a todos los que comentaron, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz. Por otro lado me alegro de que les esté gustando la historia, eso hizo que me dieran ganas de escribir más rápido y disfruté mucho escribiendo este cap, por eso quedó más largo que el anterior y más 'romántico', aunque no puedo prometer que vaya a actualizar de la misma manera dentro de poco. Pero lo voy a intentar –y si comentan mucho lo voy a intentar con más ganas cofcof –. Nah, posta, siempre es bueno saber que piensan. **

**Adeus!**


	8. Chapter VIII

Tic, toc…

El único ruido que se escuchaba por toda la habitación eran las manecillas del reloj avanzando para marcar cada segundo que pasaba. El irritante e incansable sonido logró filtrarse sin permiso por la mente de Santana, intentando ponerla más y más nerviosa e inquieta si eso era posible. Desde que se había levantado temprano en la mañana que había notado como el tiempo transcurría mucho más lento de lo usual, y dar clases había sido una verdadera tortura.

Un par de minutos después de haberse convencido de que si seguía sentada ahí mirando a la nada se iba a volver un poco más loca de lo que ya estaba, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la sala de estar de su moderno departamento de cuatro ambientes. Se fijó por enésima vez en la tarde que todo estuviera en condiciones para recibir invitados, ya que las únicas visitas que recibía eran de sus padres y de Quinn, y ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a su habitual desorden. Sin duda la latina no había nacido con condiciones de ama de casa, así que se limitaba a limpiar su hogar cuando era estrictamente necesario, sólo para evitar tener que vivir en un chiquero cuando la suciedad empezaba a acumularse. No, a ella no le gustaban las tareas del hogar, pero tampoco dejaba que llegara a ese extremo. Sabía que era asqueroso, pero ¿qué iba a hacer?, odiaba limpiar y cómo no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar no le daba importancia. Pero ese día era diferente y lo sabía, tenía la necesidad que todo tenía que estar perfecto o bueno, al menos viniendo de ella casi perfecto. Una vez que estuvo conforme con el resultado se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro y prendió la televisión para distraerse con algún programa. Al no encontrar nada que le interesara después de haber hecho dos veces seguidas zapping, apagó el aparato y fue entonces cuando el timbre sonó.

Había pasado una semana desde que se ofreció para ser la tutora de Brittany, y exactamente ese día Miércoles, era el que habían acordado para iniciar las clases. La latina ofreció su casa porque según su pobre conocimiento sobre el asunto, todos los chicos iban a la casa de sus maestros particulares a estudiar. Se había negado a quedarse en el colegio, no porque no fuera la mejor opción –porque lo era- sino porque alguien podría quejarse de que Brittany estuviera recibiendo ayuda extra de un profesor del colegio y los compañeros no. Era mal visto e injusto. "¿Pero no hay padres que les toca dictarle clases a sus alumnos?, ¿y estos después no los ayudan en su casa con la misma materia?, ¿o incluso en los exámenes?.

"Ya estoy divagando", se reprendió mentalmente, eran las consecuencias de pensar demasiado cuando no había nada para hacer. Siempre terminas pensando tonterías. Pero bueno, supuso que esa era una situación bastante más diferente que la anterior.

Y era mejor que se quedara así.

El timbre sonó haciendo que se sobresaltara y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para abrirle la puerta. El ascensor del edificio andaba a la perfección, pero si tardaba dos segundos de más en llegar se iba a volver totalmente loca.

Brittany estaba esperando fuera e iba vestida informal para la ocasión, con un jean negro y una blusa blanca holgada. Terminó de guardar sus auriculares en la mochila cuando Santana le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar y se saludaron con un pequeño 'hola' para luego subir al ascensor en absoluto silencio hasta que entraron a la casa.

-¿Trajiste todas las cosas? –Preguntó incómoda Santana, intentando captar la atención de la rubia que miraba con interés la sala de estar.

-Hmm, traje de las materias que más me están costando –Contestó después de un par de minutos.

-Genial, ¿Me dejas ver?, así veo como vas con todo.

Brittany abrió la mochila y le pasó las dos carpetas a Santana, que las tomó y se sentó en la mesa, haciéndole un gesto a la chica para que se sentara en la silla de al lado. La latina contempló las hojas en silencio, notando que las dificultades de Brittany eran muchas, pero sobretodo las materias como Español, Química e Historia.

-Ajá, puedo ayudarte con las teóricas, pero no creo que sea la más indicada para los números.

-¿Significa que voy a tener que ir a otra particular? -Brittany se mordió el labio inferior, claramente preocupada por aquella repentina información. Santana percibió el gesto e intentó decir algo que aligerara el semblante preocupado de la bailarina.

-No, lo que estoy diciendo es, bueno… lo que quiero decir es, eso sería lo ideal, pero podemos empezar con Español e Historia así tengo algunos días para acordarme cómo funcionaba la tabla periódica y esas cosas. ¿Qué te parece?. –Comentó dubitativa.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y Santana sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de agua antes de empezar?, también tengo jugo por si querés otra cosa –Hizo el amago de levantarse pero Brittany puso una mano en su brazo izquierdo para detenerla y Santana se quedó petrificada, a medio pararse. Un leve cosquilleo se apoderó del lugar donde la joven la había tocado.

-Está bien, no tengo sed. –Respondió con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro, todavía disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel de la morena contra la suya.

Santana se sentó otra vez, roja de vergüenza, y decidió que empezarían directamente con Español, el cual hablaba con cierta fluidez.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**1 mes después.**

-Es escuchar y repetir Britt. No es tan difícil. Mira –Y Santana volvió a repetir por décima vez en el día la palabra "carro". Llevaban ya media hora practicando el sonido 'r', ya que pronto sería el examen oral de español y la joven todavía tenía problemas con ese sonido. Mientras que por su lado, la latina tenía serios problemas para no reírse ante los pobres intentos de la rubia por lograr pronunciar la letra, pero no quería desanimarla.

-Probemos con otra palabra, ¿arroz?.

Brittany se removió incómoda en la silla. Sentía que ya había hecho el rídiculo lo suficiente por ese día. Pero la verdad era que desde que había empezado las clases con la profesora, había mejorado en muchas materias y hasta se había sacado su primera C en un test de Química. Se veían dos veces a la semana en la casa de la morena, sin contar las que se veían en el colegio y en el club Glee. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Santana, a solas o en compañía, mayor era la atracción que sentía por la latina. A pesar de que eran distintas en un montón de cosas, Brittany había descubierto que Santana era una persona con un temperamento avasallador por fuera, pero dulce y tierno por dentro. Adoraba ver los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban cuando se reía o como el pelo negro le caía por el hombro en forma de cascada cuando se inclinaba para escribir algo en la carpeta. Pero lo que más le encantaba era hacerla sonrojarse con algún que otro comentario o caricia casual, porque sabía que nunca obtendría más que eso. Santana estaba simplemente fuera de su alcance.

-Trata de pronunciarlo así –Y escribió en la hoja "arroth".

-San, no creo que me exijan tanto… -La latina arrugó el ceño, molesta. Sabía que la chica tenía razón, que no le iban a dar importancia alguna a la pronunciación, pero no le gustaba que Brittany subestimara su lengua materna.

-Como quieras, entonces. –La bailarina intentó retractarse pero el timbre la interrumpió. Era la primera vez que eso les pasaba y Santana se levantó para ver quién era, ya que raramente recibía visitas inesperadas.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró frente a frente con una sonriente Quinn.

-Hola… oh, vaya –Murmuró la ex porrista cuando miró hacia el interior del departamento queriendo entrar. Sus ojos color avellana se cruzaron unos instantes con los zafiro de Brittany antes de que Santana la agarrara del brazo y la llevara al pasillo, cerrando las puerta tras de sí. Pudo jurar que si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría muerta después de haber visto la de Brittany.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó alterada la morena.

-¿Porqué?, ¿Interrumpo algo? –Inquirió sorprendida la rubia, con una creciente sensación de molestar.

-Claro que no –La latina se cruzó de brazos en una actitud defensiva.

-¿Entonces que hace esa niña en tu departamento?.

-No es ninguna niña, ya tiene…

-¿Cuántos?, ¿doce?

-No, ya está en su último año, y la estoy ayudando a que lo apruebe. –Fue un intento pobre, pero quería desesperadamente desviar la conversación sobre la edad, ya que sabía que aquel era un terreno peligroso.

-¡Pero si ya sos su profesora! –Santana la miró alarmada. No quería que los vecinos –o incluso Brittany- escucharan los gritos de la rubia. -¿No debería encargarse alguien de afuera de eso?.

-También, pero el colegio ofrece un curso de tutorías para quien lo necesite, y Brittany lo necesita. Ella me lo pidió.

-¿No se supone que otros alumnos se encargaban de eso?.

-También los profesores –Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Nunca diste clases particulares. ¿Le estás cobrando?

-El colegio me paga como horas extras, y lo hago porque me lo pidió.

-Claro –La voz de Quinn destilaba veneno –Seguro, porque te lo pidió. ¿Qué llevaba puesto entonces?, ¿un escote marcado o la falda de las porristas?, ¿qué fue lo que más te convenció de eso?

Tuvo miedo de haber ido demasiado lejos. Tuvo miedo de que Santana le pegara un cachetazo o peor, que se diera vuelta sin dirigirle la palabra y que volviera con la chica. La última idea le revolvió el estomago.

Por eso respiró aliviada cuando Santana empezó a reírse con los hoyuelos marcándose en su piel.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

-Nada, sonabas como si de verdad estuvieras celosa de ella.

La cara de Quinn pasó de rojo a violeta.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Ya lo sé Quinn. Por eso me causa gracia.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.

-Estoy cansada de que peleemos por esta tontería. -Dijo Santana.

-¿Entonces porque no me dijiste nada? –El dolor en la voz de Quinn tomó con la guardia baja a la latina.

-Porque no te cae bien.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba pensativamente el piso. No sabía como decir aquello, así que simplemente lo soltó.

-¿Sabes?, desde que empezaste a trabajar ahí, nos distanciamos bastante.

Santana no sabía que decir así que prefirió guardar silencio. Era raro ver a Quinn vulnerable, y cuando sucedía era por el intenso grado de alcohol en su sangre.

-Si te… si te gusta Brittany, sabes que no voy a juzgarte, pero que no me lo digas duele. Y no puedo decirte cuanto.

Ok, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-Yo… Brittany es mi alumna, me cae bien y todo, pero… no me gusta –Santana se acercó a la joven para apoyar una mano sobre su hombro.

-Desde que apareció esa chica has cambiado San. Estás más distante.

-Jamás te ocultaría algo tan importante Quinn –Sin esperar respuesta, la abrazó fuertemente. Había notado que la rubia había empezado a llorar, y como era pésima consolando a la gente, se decantó por la vía más segura.

–Eres mi mejor amiga. –Comentó luego de un rato.

-Tú también –Susurró entre aquella maraña de pelo negro, queriendo decirle que significaba mucho más que eso pero mordiéndose la lengua para no hacerlo. Amaba a Santana, pero prefería tenerla a medias que no tenerla para nada. Y sabía que si le decía lo que sentía, la iba a perder para siempre.

No, sin dudas lo que tenían era especial, y no iba a permitir que una adolescente con las hormonas alteradas llegara y se lo quitara. Y en ese momento supo que Santana tampoco lo permitiría. O eso quería creer.

-Entonces –Comentó separándose a regañadientes del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la latina -¿Segura que no te gusta?.

-Segura.

O al menos por aquel momento.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ese día Brittany se había marchado del edificio de Santana echando chispas. Había intentado escuchar lo que las dos adultas hablaban pero no logró captar nada, y encima el no haber visto lo que pasaba la sacaba de quicio. Si no era para besarse y decirse otras cosas, no se le ocurría un buen motivo por el cual la latina hubiera cerrado la puerta para que Brittany no la vea.

De tanta bronca que tenía hasta había logrado pronunciar bien la maldita r, y ni la sonrisa brillante de Santana sirvió para aliviar su dolor.

Cada vez esa tal Quinn le caía peor. Y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, por la mirada que le dedicó esta cuando la vio sentada en la mesa. A veces se encontraba deseando estar malinterpretando las cosas, diciéndose a sí misma que eran todas puras ideas suyas, pero por otro lado sabía que a fin de cuentas no importaba si salían o no. Que no podía importarle. Porque Santana jamás dejaría de verla como la nena que necesitaba ayuda para estudiar la segunda guerra mundial. Jamás dejaría de verla como su estudiante. O quizás ni siquiera se sentía atraída por el sexo femenino, porque una mujer con semejante cuerpazo debía haber pasado toda su vida coleccionando hombres.

Pero por si no había quedado claro ya, Brittany Pierce estaba totalmente loca por Santana López. Y la quería tanto que era muy, demasiado patético.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cerró el casillero casi sin fuerza y apoyó la frente contra el frío metal, cerrando fuertemente los ojos e intentando tranquilizarse un poco antes de que le entregaran la nota del test de Historia. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, el estómago todavía le daba vueltas y era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Aunque sabía que el problema no era la nota en sí, era el deseo de no querer decepcionar a cierta persona.

Entró al aula arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer en la silla junto a Rachel, que se movía inquieta en su asiento.

-¿Cómo crees que te fue? –Le preguntó en voz baja, intentando ocultar la ansiedad en su voz.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé.

La profesora entró en el momento que Rachel le dedicaba una mirada de lástima a su amiga, la cual afortunadamente no la vio.

Todo el salón se llamó a silencio mientras que la señora Rhodes sacaba las hojas de su cartera y comenzaba a repartirlas.

-Como siempre, una pobreza total.

Brittany sintió retorcijones en el estómago debido a los nervios, así que se sujeto el abdomen para intentar en vano volver a serenarse. Rhodes era la profesora más exigente de todas y acostumbraba a hacer caras cuando entregaba los test, haciendo que el alumno ya se diera cuenta de cómo le había ido al solo verle la cara. Tenía 60 años y parecía que su vida entera era la escuela. Era de esas personas que cuando se jubilara, seguiría trabajando de algún cargo en la institución. Brittany no podía imaginar a Santana terminando así. Era impensable.

_Santana. _

En el momento que la mujer dejó caer la hoja encima de la mesa Brittany la guardó en la mochila cuidando de no ver la nota y la cerró. Rachel interpretó la acción como que le había ido mal, y prefirió no decir nada el resto de la hora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Brittany se hizo paso a los empujones limpios entre la gente que caminaba en malón hacia la salida durante quince minutos hasta que llegó a la clase donde sabía que Santana había terminado de dar clases. No quería pensar en eso como acoso, simplemente que la había escuchado mencionar un par de veces cuales eran los cursos que tenía a su cargo y en que horarios les daba clases y puede que… Brittany se acordara de eso. Solamente esperaba que la latina no se hubiera ido para ese entonces, por eso apuró el paso.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el aula vio con gran alivio que estaba con la puerta abierta y que la latina todavía estaba guardando sus cosas en la cartera. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, la bailarina se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo a la mujer y dejó caer la hoja del test frente a ella en la mesa.

La morena se llevó una mano al pecho, visiblemente asustada por la repentina aparición de la joven.

-Brittany nunca, nunca, vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez. –Su corazón todavía latía con furia en su pecho. –Me diste un susto de muerte... Bueno, ¿qué pasó?.

-Eso –La bailarina apuntó con su dedo al papel doblado que había dejado caer sobre la madera. –Es mi test de Historia.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Se apresuró a preguntar la latina.

-No lo sé. Quería que vos vieras la nota y me lo dijeras. La verdad es que no me animo a ver.

-Entiendo –Santana agarró el papel con firmeza y comenzó a desdoblarlo. ¿En qué momento le habían empezado a sudar las manos?.

-¿De verdad quieres que mire primero?.

-Por favor.

Brittany daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar, mirando con nerviosismo como Santana miraba detenidamente la hoja con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Era un gesto que muchos consideraban infantil pero que la latina encontraba adorable. Todo en Brittany era adorable a los ojos de Santana.

-¿Y?, ¿me fue mal?

Como Santana no contestaba, la bailarina dejó de mecerse y se empezó a morder las uñas.

-Me fue mal –No era una pregunta.

-No, Britt. ¡Aprobaste!, ¡mira!

La morena le puso la hoja en frente y vio la gran A estampada en rojo y redondeada con un círculo.

-¿Aprobé? –Preguntó con voz incrédula.

-Y no sólo eso, sino sacaste el puntaje máximo.

Santana estaba tan feliz y orgullosa que no se dio ni cuenta de que estaba abrazando efusivamente a la porrista, levantándola del piso por un par de segundos que le parecieron eternos. Brittany estaba en las nubes.

-Esto merece un festejo –Comentó la morena luego de soltar a su alumna.

-¡Vamos a ver una película! –Brittany sabía que era la mejor ocasión para pedírselo, porque en otro momento no hubiera tenido una razón o se hubiera trabado con sus propias palabras. Y después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podía suceder?, ¿qué le dijera que no?. A fin de cuentas no era una cita, era solo para pasar el rato. Y el que arriesga nunca gana o al menos algo así era lo que le había dicho Rachel una vez en sus largas peroratas de su futuro en Broadway.

-Y-yo… me refería a otro tipo… ¡no! A ese tipo no, a otro tipo, ese tipo con amigos y eso, claro –"¿_Estoy tartamudeando?, ¿qué mierda me pasa?, ¿de verdad me acaba de pedir eso?, ¿y si le digo que no?"._ La cabeza de Santana era un torbellino de ideas. Esos cinco minutos le habían alcanzado para pasar el papelón más grande de su vida.

La rubia sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la latina y siguió diciendo.

-Están dando Titanic en 3D y nadie quiere acompañarme porque dicen que es muy larga –Se encogió de hombros, aparentando desinterés –Pero si no puedes, no hay problema. Voy sola.

-Bueno, en ese caso… supongo que puedo acompañarte, amo Titanic. –Una voz en su cerebro la llamó "mentirosa", pero fue tan imperceptible que lo ignoró.

-¡Genial!

-Entonces… ¿El sábado está bien?.

-Está perfecto. Oh, antes que me olvide, necesito tu número de cel. –Antes de que Santana comenzara a balbucear otra vez, agregó –Para arreglar a cual función vamos. Y así también puedo avisarte por si algún día no puedo ir a tu casa.

Santana asintió en silencio y escribió su número en el iPhone que Brittany le estaba alcanzando.

La bailarina sonrió para sus adentros. Ya conocía su casa, tenía su número de teléfono, iba a salir con ella al cine fuera del horario escolar así que solo le restaba una última cosa. Y la más importante: que Santana dejara de verla como su alumna y que la viera como una mujer.

"_La 'operación: ser sexy', arranca oficialmente."_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Siento la demora, pero mi inspiración es así… **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, 109 en 7 caps es un montón, nunca me imaginé que tantos :O ojalá sean más ahora ahahaha **

**Saludos.**


End file.
